How Did You Get to Me?
by FamousWolf
Summary: Lily Grey was just an average girl living a mostly normal life. Until a horrible accident happens and she wakes up in the world of Naruto, where she finds out she has an incredible talent...she can bring her Yu-gi-Oh cards to life! A Zabuza love story.
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World Sort of

How Did You Get to Me?

A Zabuza Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters. The lyrics in this story are from _If I Didn't Have You_ by Randy Travis.

Your name is Lily Grey, you're 20 years old and a top ranked duelist in America. You have long brown hair that reaches down to the middle of your back. Your eyes are a beautiful bluish-gray, like the sky on a stormy day. You also have a thick Louisiana accent. You usually wear baggy clothes to hide your figure from everyone. You also have your favorite card hanging around your neck on a necklace, kind of like Kaiba's necklace. You carry a backpack that's filled with your extra decks and special cards with you where ever you go. Your cards are like family to you…the only family that you've got. You're not exactly considered 'beautiful', just ordinary. However, whenever you're truly happy and smiling a true smile, people often describe you as being gorgeous.

Today you are on your way to a local tournament. You are walking across the street using a cross walk, when you hear a car horn blaze. You look up in time to see a large red truck heading straight for you. "Oh, crud." You hear the loud screech of the truck's brakes and feel immense pain run throughout your body. As you begin to pass out you hear screams and a man calling for someone to call an ambulance.

"HEY! KAKASHI SENSEI! THERE'S A GIRL OVER HERE!" Someone shouts, right next to your ear.

Your eyes flutter open and you see a boy that looks just like Naruto. "Hey, would you cut that out? You're almost as annoying as the real Naruto." You sit up holding your head.

The boy looks at you and raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about lady? I am the real Naruto….Believe it!" Three other people appear beside 'Naruto'; Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Nice costumes you guys, where'd you get 'em?" you try to stand up, but your head is swimming so you decide to stay sitting down.

Naruto laughs, "You talk funny." You glare at him.

"Naruto, it's not very polite to say that. Besides, she can't help it…it's an accent; she's obviously not from around here." 'Sakura' says.

You clap your heads, "That sounds like something the 'real' Sakura would say. You all really did your research."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura look at you like your nuts. "She thinks we're all imposters." Naruto explains to them.

You pull out your cards to make sure they're all right. "And why shouldn't I? After all you all are characters in a manga, so why shouldn't I think you're all imposters?" you say and they all look at each other in confusion. You sigh, "Look, I'll prove it. If I'm really in the Naruto world then I should be able to gather chakra around my hand." You close your eyes and begin to imagine chakra flowing around your hand. "See…not…" you open your eyes and look at your hand. Your eyes widen as you see a bluish glow around your hand. "Chakra?!" You say in surprise and try yet again to get up, but your body seems to be paralyzed.

"No duh, Sherlock." Sasuke says, being his usually cheery self.

I try to get up again, but still no luck. "Can you not get up?" Kakashi asks, closing his book.

"No." you say, looking down at your cards. Suddenly, you get a good idea. 'Maybe I can use my chakra to bring my cards to life.' You pick up Celtic Guardian, 'Might as well give it a shot.'

"Well, I guess I'll have to carry you back to Konoha." Kakashi sighs.

"That's all right, you don't have to touch me if you don't want to." You're used to men not wanting to touch you, so your feelings aren't too hurt. "I want to try something." You focus chakra in your hand again and focus it into the Celtic Guardian card. A bright light comes from the card and as the light fades you see the Celtic Guardian standing there. "Alright! It worked!" You smile one of your real smiles and you hear the guys gasp.

"She's actually kind of…pretty when she smiles." You hear Naruto say quietly to Sasuke.

"Let's go Celtic Guardian." You say and he picks you up. As you all start towards Konoha, "So is the old man still alive?"

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look at you with alarm and confusion in their eyes. "The third? Yes, he's alive." Kakashi answers.

"Ok, have you guys met Zabuza yet?" you ask with a little drool coming out of your mouth at his name.

"Who?" they all ask me.

"YES!" I shout, and Celtic Guardian begins mumbling in elfish. "Sorry, Celtic. That means…there's still a chance for me to save him! Hehehe…." I say, now drooling over the thought of actually meeting the Demon of the Mist.

"Hello, earth to whoever you are!" I hear Naruto's voice call to me.

"Huh? Oh, my name's Lily Grey." You all continue to walk, in complete silence. You take out your cards and look through them. You have A LOT of cards; you've made a lot of different types of decks, but your main deck is a combination of Yugi's and Kaiba's decks. Finally you can't stand the silence anymore and you begin to sing….

"If I didn't have you I'd long ago  
Been left in the dark out in the cold  
Blowing around from town to town  
Like a feather in the wind  
If I didn't have you I know I'd be  
Floundering around like a ship at sea  
Lost in the rain of a hurricane  
That's where I'd have been

But I didn't get lost cause I saw your light  
Shining like a beacon on a cold dark night  
And the sun came up and the skies turned blue  
No I wouldn't have nothing  
If I didn't have you

Well I count my blessings every night I pray  
That the lord lets me keep you just one more day  
And every day he does cause God knows too  
That I wouldn't have nothing  
If I didn't have you."

"That was pretty good, Lily chan." Naruto says.

Sakura hits him on the back of the head, "Naruto! Don't call her chan…it's rude, we've just met her."

You laugh, "That's all right Sakura, I don't mind."

Naruto sticks his tongue out at her, "See." Sakura hits him again and you laugh. You cuddle closer to Celtic Guardian and fall asleep.

You wake to someone shaking you, "All right, all right! I'm up already, stop shaking me." You say, yawning. You open your eyes and see that you're in the hokage's office. You look to your side and see Celtic Guardian standing beside you, sword in hand and ready to protect you if something happens. "Hello, Lord Hokage."

"Hello. Team 7 has already informed me about finding you, but I need to ask you some questions." He says, sitting down behind his desk.

You nod, "Sure, I'll answer them the best that I can."

"Ok, first who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Lily Grey and I have absolutely no idea how I got here. The last thing I remember was being hit by a truck." Your eyes widen, "Oh…my…god….I'M DEAD!" Tears start to flow down your cheeks, "I was too young to die! I never even had a boyfriend!"

"Its ok, Lily chan." Naruto says, hugging you. He then pinches you, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" you ask, rubbing your arm.

Naruto grins, "If you are dead, then you wouldn't feel any pain right?"

"Yeah, I guess." You say, still rubbing your arm.

The hokage clears his throat, "If we can get back to the matter at hand….Now about your friend here…who or what is he?"

You look at Celtic Guardian, "This is Celtic Guardian, he's a Yu-Gi-Oh card normally, but I used chakra to bring him to life. Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh is a trading card game, in which two people duel each other using various monster, trap, and spell cards. He's also called Elf Swordsman, because he's an elf." You say, with another real smile. You pickup Celtic Guardian's card and focus on bringing the chakra you put into the card back. The Celtic Guardian is covered in a green light and begins to disappear. You then pick up Mystical Elf and bring her to life, "Holy Elf, can you heal me?" She looks you over and nods. She begins to mumble in elfish and a golden-silver light consumes her hands. She then places her hands on your stomach and the light covers you. You feel your spine snap back into place, painlessly. "Thank you," you say and return her to her card.

"Now, where are you from?"

You take a deep breath, "I'm from a world where you all are just characters in a graphic novel. I know all about you and what will happen to you in the future."

"Can you prove this?"

"Well…here in a couple of days a man named Tazuna will send in a request for ninja escorts, saying he needs protection from thieves and bandits. Naruto, being himself, will bug you about giving Team 7 a better mission and for once Sasuke will agree with him, not saying so out loud of course. You finally cave and give them the mission…and that's when HE makes an appearance." At the thought of Zabuza you begin to drool and stare off into space.

Naruto walks over to you and waves his hand in front of your face, "She's out of it. HELLO!!" he screams right into your ear, making you jump.

"OW! Quit that!" you hit him on top of his head. "If that isn't enough…I can go into the whole Naruto's father thing."

The hokage frowns and shakes his head, "That's all the questions I have for you today…it's late and you must be tired." The hokage looks at Kakashi, "Kakashi, I'm putting you and your team in charge of protecting Lily. Lily I hope you don't have a problem with staying at Kakashi's house?"

You shift a little, "No. As long as he controls himself."

Kakashi gets a sweat drop on his head, "You don't have to worry about THAT." You just ignore his insult.

"You'll be needing some clothes and other things right? Or do you have some clothes in your bag?" the hokage asks.

"No, sir. I only have my cards in my bag."

"Ok, well, here's some money. Tomorrow go shopping and get whatever you need."

"Thank you, very much!"

"Ok, you're all dismissed." The hokage says and you all leave his office.

It's dark outside and you all say your goodbyes and go your separate ways. You and Kakashi begin to walk down the streets to his house. He pulls out his Make Out Paradise book and you fiddle with your necklace. "What's that?" Kakashi asks.

"A necklace." You say sarcastically.

"I know that," he says rolling his eyes, "but what is the card?"

"A card that I hope I never have to summon here." You say as Kakashi opens the door to his home. You run inside and jump on his couch, "I claim the couch."

Kakashi sighs, "That's all right; you can have my bed."

"No way! I prefer couches over beds any day." You say, taking off your shoes.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Kakashi says and walks upstairs. As soon as he's gone, you take your cards out of your bag.

You look at the collectible tins that they're in, "Goodnight."

WEIRD HUH? THAT'S HOW I TREAT MY CARDS…I DON'T SAY GOODNIGHT TO THEM, BUT I DO TREAT THEM LIKE THEY'RE PART OF MY FAMILY. I LOVE MY CARDS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2: The Terror of Red Eyes

**How Did You Get to Me?**

Chapter 2: The Terror of Red-Eyes.

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Kakashi wakes you up early the next morning. "Wake up, Lily. We have to go shopping for clothes."

"All right, all right…cool your jets." You say waking up and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. "Let me gather up my cards."

"Just leave them here, they'll be perfectly safe." Kakashi says, leaning against a wall.

"Never! My cards go with me everywhere I go." You say and finish putting them in your bag. You then slip on your shoes and jump up. "Ok, I'm ready!"

He sighs, "I swear you're like Naruto…."

You shop around and buy: two pairs of loose jeans and one pair of tight jeans, three pairs of shorts; two black and one purple, three loose t-shirts; two plain white and the other a light blue, one purple halter top (which you're saving for a special occasion), a yellow tube top, and a black miniskirt.

"Are you done yet?" Kakashi asks, dragging along behind you.

"Nope, I have to get some personal items."

"Aw," Kakashi moans and an anime vein appears on his forehead. You continue to shop buying: a hair brush, deodorant, underwear (which you made Kakashi wait outside while you bought because you didn't want him getting any bad thoughts), some scrunchies (you know for ponytails, etc), perfume, and makeup. You had a plan on how to win Zabuza's heart.

"Ok, now I'm done." You say.

"Good. It's almost noon, about time for me to meet my team. Come on, we'll drop this stuff off at my place then head for the training grounds."

"What, no shower?"

"If you hadn't spent all morning shopping, you would've had time for a shower." Kakashi says obviously annoyed. "Why did you buy all those skimpy outfits anyway? You don't look the type to dress in tight clothes."

"That's a secret," you stick your tongue out at him.

"Whatever," he says unlocking the front door. We sit my stuff down on the couch, "Come on. We'll find a place for your stuff later." He shoves you back outside and locks the door. He then begins to drag you to the training grounds.

We arrive and Naruto and Sakura explode, "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!"

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, "Sorry, I was taking Lily shopping."

"Oh, if that's the case then you're forgiven." Naruto says and runs over and hugs you. "Hi, Lily chan! How are you today?" He says then lowers his voice, "Did Kakashi sensei try anything last night?"

Kakashi gets a sweat drop, "I heard that Naruto…."

"Eeep."

You laugh, "So what's for training today?"

"Well, I want to start off with Naruto and Sasuke going one on one." Kakashi answers and Sasuke smirks.

"This should be easy." Sasuke says.

"Yeah…FOR ME!" Naruto shouts.

After Sasuke kicks Naruto's butt, with you booing the entire time, a wicked idea crosses your mind. You search through your bag for the right card, "My turn!"

They all look at you, "What?! No way!" Sasuke says.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is the itty bitty Uchiha afraid to fight a non-ninja?" you say, using a baby-like voice all the while hiding the card.

Sasuke's face gets red from anger and he takes a fighting stance, "Bring it."

You chuckle and slide off of the huge rock you had been sitting on. You hold up the card and it begins to glow.

"So you're summoning that elf again, huh? I think I can take him."

You laugh, "Who said I was summoning Celtic Guardian?" The light begins to disappear and a big, black clawed foot stomps the ground. A loud roar fills the air as two solid black wings open. The rest of the light disappears revealing the rest of the monster. A long, whip-like tail, clawed hands and feet, a snout full of razor-sharp teeth, and two scarlet eyes; all give the dragon an evil look. "Meet the Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are all standing there with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. "Th…that…thing's a…dr...dra…dragon?" Naruto asks, shocked.

Kakashi looks at you, "Are you sure you can control it?"

"Oh, sure. Red-Eyes is quite lovable to those he likes. Isn't that right Red-Eyes?" The Red-Eyes let's out a little roaring-purr and lowers his head so you can pet him. "Now back to business…Red-Eyes…" his head snaps back up and he turns to face Sasuke. "Black Fire Bullet!" A huge black and red fireball shoots out of Red-Eyes' mouth, heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke jumps out of the way and the fireball hits the ground. Sasuke takes out a couple of kunai and throws them at you, but Red-Eyes steps in front of you and the kunai are deflected by his tough scales. Red-Eyes then lowers his neck and you jump onto his neck. He pushes off the ground while flapping his wings. Pretty soon you're soaring through the air on the slender neck of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. You laugh as your hair blows around in the air. "This is wonderful! Let's dive bomb him, Red-Eyes!" You shout and Red-Eyes gives a roar in response. He then makes a sharp turn and begins to go into a dive. "YAHOO! THIS IS LIKE RIDING A ROLLERCOASTER!" you shout as the ground rushes up at you.

"Watch out, Sasuke!" Sakura shouts, and Sasuke throws himself to the ground just in time. While Sakura was shouting, Red-Eyes opened his wings to slow your speed. Red-Eyes barely misses Sasuke.

Red-Eyes turns around for another dive, but Sasuke shouts, "Ok, ok! You win! I give up!"

You chuckle, "Ok, Red-Eyes…let's land." Red-Eyes obeys and gentle lands and you jump off. "That was the coolest thing…EVER!" you shout. Red-Eyes nudges you from behind, trying to get you to pet him. You laugh, "All right, all right." You begin to stroke his head, "Hey Naruto! Come and pet Red-Eyes! He won't bite."

Naruto slowly walks over to you and the Red-Eyes turns his head towards Naruto. Naruto holds out his shaking hand and Red-Eyes moves his head to Naruto's hand. Naruto calms down and begins to pet him. "Hey…this is really COOL!"

You smile, but it quickly fades as you begin to feel slightly dizzy. You stumble a little and Red-Eyes wraps his tail around you to steady you. "Lily? Are you all right?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah, I guess the higher the level of the monster I want to summon the more chakra it takes to summon it." You say, "Ok, Red-Eyes Black Dragon…return!" Red-Eyes disappears and you sit down on the ground. "Oh boy, if it took this much chakra from me to summon Red-Eyes…then if I were to summon an Egyptian God it would most likely kill me." You say and touch the card around your neck.

"What's an Egyptian God?" Sakura asks.

"Three monsters you should hope never to meet." You say to them. You finally start to feel better and you stand up. "All better!"

"Ok, I think that's all the training for today." Kakashi says.

"Oh, ok. Let's go for ramen!" you shout.

Naruto practically gropes you, "I love you!"

You laugh, "Down boy…I'm too old for you."

Naruto lets go, "How old are you Lily chan?"

"I'm 20."

Naruto eyes widen, "You don't look that old…you look like you're 15 maybe 16."

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." You look Naruto up and down, "You're trying to flatter me so I'll buy you ramen aren't you?"

He gives you a big goofy grin, "Yeah."

You laugh, "Let's go…I'll race you." You get into a running stance and so does Naruto, "Ready? Set? Go!" Naruto takes off running, but you just walk.

"Aren't you going to race him?" Sakura asks.

"Nope, I changed my mind."

"Hey, Kakashi!" a man calls out.

You recognize the voice, "Oh no! Anyone but HIM…."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**How Did You Get to Me?**

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek.

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

You run behind Kakashi, "Keep him away from me." You whisper to Kakashi as you watch Might Guy running towards you.

Kakashi laughs, "Are you afraid of Guy?"

"Just his eyebrows…those things aren't natural even in a fictional world." Kakashi cracks up laughing and even Sasuke smiles a little. "Besides I know that if it's got two legs, two boobs, and is of legal age…Guy will flirt with it." Kakashi laughs harder.

"What's so funny, Kakashi?" Guy asks, now standing in front of Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing Guy." He says, finally getting himself under control.

You peek at Guy from behind Kakashi, "Oh…and is this lovely Lily that I've heard so much about?"

"Would you like to meet her? Here…" Kakashi says and disappears.

"Kakashi! You jerk!" you shout, backing away from Guy.

Guy gets anime hearts in his eyes, "Oh my! You are so full of youth!" He starts to run at you.

You get an anime sweat drop and reach for your deck, "Come on deck, don't let me down." You say drawing two cards from the top of the deck. 'Yes! A classic Yugi combo! Magical Hats and Spellbinding Circle…now to see if I can use them in this world.' You begin to focus chakra in your hands and to your delight you can use spell and trap cards. First a bright circle of light appears and then four giant top hats appear. One covers you, another covers the Spellbinding Circle, while the other two hats remain empty. The hats shuffle around and inside you have no idea what's happening on the outside.

"What's all this?" you hear Guy's voice.

You fold your hands in prayer, 'Please don't let him find me.'

"Oh, I get it! Lily chan must be hiding under one of these hats!" Guy exclaims.

"But what was that glowing circle she also summoned?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she summoned it for a reason." Kakashi's voice replies.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON! I can't move!" you hear Guy shout and figured he had found the Spellbinding Circle.

You lift the hat you were hiding under, "You found the Binding Curse of the Hexagram, better known as Spellbinding Circle. You won't be able to move until I'm long gone….See ya!" You say and take off running heading for Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

By the time you reach Ichiraku, Naruto is on his 15th bowl of ramen. You get an anime sweat drop, "Naruto! I don't think I can afford to pay for all of this!" You sit next to him, "The Hokage only gave me a certain amount of money, and I've already spent more than half of it."

"Sorry, Lily chan." He says, with a mouth full of ramen. "What kept you?"

"I ran into Guy…." You reply and tell him what happened.

"Oh…" he starts laughing. "I wish I could've seen Mega brows expression!"

Suddenly an idea crosses your mind, "Excuse me, sir?"

The ramen shop owner stops, "Yes, can I help you miss?"

"Hatake Kakashi, wouldn't happen to have a tab here would he?"

"Why, yes he does miss."

"Then I'll have a chicken ramen and can you put all of this on his tab…I'm his roommate, he won't mind."

"Yes, miss."

You chuckle, "Lily chan, Kakashi sensei is going to be ticked with you."

"Nope, this is what he gets for leaving me with Guy." The man delivers your chicken ramen and you begin to eat, "So Naruto…tomorrow's the big day…."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, Tazuna will send in his request and the next day we'll be off to the land of the waves."

"Cool!"

And sure enough the next day, you are all in the hokage's office and Naruto has his little hissy-fit about always having boring missions. The hokage sighs, "All right." He looks at a new mission in his hand and his eyes widen. "This must be the mission you spoke of when you first came here, Lily….Is this mission safe to send Team 7 on?"

"Safe? No, but then again is any mission truly safe?" you say in response. "Seriously, this mission will give Team 7 much needed experience."

"Ok, then let me introduce you to Tazuna." Tazuna comes out and everything practically follows what happens in the manga (or anime if you prefer). "Ok, you all leave tomorrow morning. Good luck and get lots of sleep."

That night you get your deck ready, "I want to make an impression on Zabuza…so I'll try to summon a fusion monster this time…I know Black Demons Dragon a.k.a. Black Skull Dragon!"

You wake up early the next morning and start to get ready. You take a shower and get dressed. You put on the purple halter top and the black miniskirt. You brush your hair and put it up in a low ponytail. You then move on to your make up and then to your deodorant and perfume. Finally you put on your pantyhose and a pair of knee high black boots (both of which you bought on your shopping spree). You looked into the mirror, "Dressed to kill."

You then go to Kakashi's room to wake him up. You open the door slowly and see Kakashi sleeping on his bed, his headband off. You tiptoe up to his bed and get down on your knees and just stare at him. He starts to stir and soon his eyes open. You're face to face with him…literally. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up…we have a mission today and we can't be late." You remind him and stand up, "Get dressed while I make breakfast." You say and walk out the door, but not before catching a weird look on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi comes downstairs and looks at you funny again, "You do know that we're going to be walking all day right?" He sits down at the table and you sit across from him.

"Duh, of course, I know…but I'll be fine. Stop staring at me!"

"Huh, sorry…you look really pretty."

You blush, "Thank you." You two eat in silence. After you finish eating he starts to lean towards you and you scoot away from him, "What are you doing?"

He shakes his head, "Huh? Oh nothing…"

"Well then, come on! The others are probably already waiting for us!" you say and you jump up from the table. You grab your bag and your deck holder (it's a belt type thing that fits snuggly to your waist and has a square pocket that was made to hold a duelist's deck). You place your deck in the pocket, knowing that all the cards you would need are in place and ready for use.

You and Kakashi meet the others outside of the gate. Once again everything follows what happens in the manga: Tazuna insults Naruto, Naruto tries to attack him, but Kakashi holds him back. You laugh and begin jumping up and down, "Let's go people! Come on, come on, come on!"

"What's gotten into her?" Sakura says.

"I think she's been hanging around Naruto too much. Some of his stupid must of rubbed off on her." Sasuke says and Sakura giggles.

"That's not funny you BAKA!" both you and Naruto shout.

You fall behind the rest to walk beside Kakashi. "What has gotten into you? First you get all dressed up and now you're bouncing around practically bursting with chakra…."

"I'm just excited that's all." You say and move your hand to your deck as you all pass a puddle of water. Kakashi notices the puddle as well and watches as you pull out the top card from the deck.

You hear the noise of chains rattling behind you and you focus chakra into the card. "Come forth, Battle Ox!" Right as the chains are about to wrap around you, Battle Ox's axe blocks the chains. "Minotaurus! Divide and conquer! Use Axe Crusher to break the chain and separate the Demon Brothers!" Battle Ox uses his immense strength to slam the chain to the ground and shatter it. Battle Ox then raises his axe again and swings it to the right, which forces the brother on the left to jump away from the other brother and now Battle Ox stands between them. Kakashi knocks the other brother out as you draw another card from the top of your deck. "Shadow Spell!" Chains of darkness form from the shadows of a nearby tree and wrap around the Demon Brothers, bringing them to the trunk of the tree and binding them against it. "Return Battle Ox!" Battle Ox disappears and you turn to Kakashi, "You can question them if you like, but it'll be pointless. I already know everything they have to say."

"All right, let's move out." Kakashi says and everyone starts to walk again. Kakashi is walking beside you, "Did you know there would be ninjas on this mission?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Here's your warning…the worst is yet to come."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! LET ME KNOW!


	4. Chapter 4:The Demon Meets His Angel P1

How Did You Get to Me?

Chapter 4: The Demon Meets His Angel. Part 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics in this story. The lyrics are from the song _Burn _by Jo Dee Messina_._**

You all have just crossed the water in the boat and are now getting closer to the spot where Zabuza is suppose to appear. Your heart is racing in your chest. You jump when you feel something touch your arm, "Lily chan? Can you sing us a song? Please."

"Now isn't the time Naruto." Kakashi replies.

"Now Kakashi…I don't think will hurt anything…I know when something is going to happen, and when we get to that point I'll stop singing."

Kakashi sighs, "All right."

You smile at him and begin to sing:

"Do you wanna be a poet  
And write?  
Do you wanna be an actor  
Of the lights?  
Do you wanna be a solider  
And fight for love?  
Do you wanna travel  
The world?  
Do you wanna be a diver  
For pearls?  
Or climb a mountain  
And touch the clouds above?

Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
I want something in return...

I want you to Burn  
Burn for me Baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Burn, Burn for me, Burn for me

Are you gonna be a gambler  
And deal?  
Are you gonna be a doctor  
And heal?

Or go to heaven  
And touch God's face?  
Are you gonna be a dreamer  
Who sleeps?  
Are you gonna be a sinner  
Who weeps?  
Or an Angel  
Under grace?

I'll lay down on your bed of coals  
Offer up my heart and soul  
But in return...

I want you to Burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Burn, Burn for me, Burn for me

Oooohhh

I want you to Burn, Baby  
Oooohhh

Lie for me - Cry for me  
Pray for me - Fly for me  
Live for me - Die for us

I want you to Burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Burn, Burn for me, Burn for me

Yeah

I want you to Burn  
I want you to Burn for me Baby."

After you finish singing, they all applaud for you, "You, Miss, have the voice of an angel." Tazuna says.

You blush, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Naruto throws a kunai you all stop. "Naruto, those are kunai knives, they're dangerous."

Subconsciously, your hand went to your deck. This action doesn't go unnoticed and puts Kakashi on alert. Then Tazuna starts yelling, "Stop trying to scare me, you stumpy little dwarf!"

"Shut up! He's here…" you say and they all look at you in surprise.

"There!" Naruto shouts and throws another kunai into a different bush.

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura walks up to Naruto and hits him on the back of the head.

They all walk over to the bush and see a white rabbit. "Naruto! Look what you've done!"

"Rabbit!" he shouts and runs over to it. "Sorry, I didn't mean it little rabbit." He picks the rabbit up and starts to pet it.

You are standing away from everyone else, counting down the seconds until Zabuza tosses his sword through the air. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' "Duck!" you shout. You were about to throw yourself on the ground when Kakashi pulls you down and covers your body with his own. "Get off of me Kakashi! You silver haired pervert!" you shout, wiggling out from under him. You stand up, "If you EVER do something like that again…I will KILL you. You've seen what I'm capable of doing and you know I can kill you."

Kakashi sighs, "I was just trying to protect you…."

"I don't need you to protect…" you stop mid-sentence when you look up and see Zabuza. Your eyes meet his and your heart starts to race, "…me."

Kakashi stands and looks up at Zabuza, "Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi…rouge ninja from the village hidden in the Mist." Naruto runs forward, but Kakashi stops him. "You're in the way. Stay back, everyone."

"Why?"

"He's different then the guys we met before…Lily, I want you to stay out of this fight."

"Screw you, Kakashi. I've wanted this for so long and now that I have an opportunity to save him I'm going to take it."

"Huh?" they all look at you in confusion.

"Never mind."

"If he's our enemy…" his hand goes up to his headband, "I'll need this."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" his eyes are focused on Kakashi now. You blush deeply when you hear his deep, sexy voice. "It's too bad huh, but you'll have hand over the old man….And maybe the girl too, not the obnoxious pink-haired one…the firecracker." You blush as you realize he might want you.

"Leave her out of this! Lily, don't join in this battle."

You snort, "Fine, but you're going to regret saying that…when Zabuza captures you." You say and walk off and lean against a tree, ignoring everyone's alarmed expressions.

Kakashi raises his headband and his Sharingan is revealed, "I'm ready…"

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action…this is an honor."

They go into the whole Sharingan eye conversation, but you tune them out. You were going through your deck, while casting glances at Zabuza. You manage to summon the Red-Eyes without being noticed. "Red-Eyes, hide within the shadows and wait for my signal to attack." He nods and conceals himself within the shadows of the trees and remains silent.

Mist starts to rise and cover everything. "Let's cut the chit-chat here." At this you look up at Zabuza. "I have to kill that old man right away."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura move in front of Tazuna. "Do you honestly expect a low-life such as Gato will actually pay you?" Zabuza looks at you, "I'll tell you what he's going to do…he's going to wait for you to kill Tazuna then hire a mob of petty criminals, for much less than what he plans on paying you and Haku, to kill you when you're exhausted. That way he doesn't spend all of that money for an expert assassin, but the job still gets done." Zabuza is eyeing you suspiciously, "Just think about what kind of man Gato is and how low he's willing to sink to get what he wants…then you'll see that I'm right."

"Lily, that's enough! Don't draw even more attention to yourself!"

"Too late…the girl already has my attention. I think I'll take her with me….But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." He pulls his sword out of the tree and lands on the water. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist starts to grow thicker and pretty soon you can barely see the others.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice rings out. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now which will be my attack point?"

You hear something beside you and look to see Zabuza coming out of the mist. He stops inches from you and you can't help but to reach up and try to touch his face. He grabs your wrist and stops you. 'This is the real Zabuza…not one of his water clones….'

You stare up into his eyes. "I don't know how you knew about Haku, but I intend to find out. But first I have to kill the old man and that pest, Kakashi." He says and disappears.

Kakashi does some weird sign and the mist partially departs, revealing where everyone in the group is. Sasuke starts to freak out until Kakashi says, "Sasuke! Calm down…I'll protect you with my life…all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"Naruto, Sasuke behind you," you say. They move Tazuna and Sakura out of the way as Zabuza appears behind them. They are now standing beside you. Naruto starts to make his hand signs for shadow clones, but you stop him. "Don't waste your chakra…that's just a water clone."

Kakashi dashes forward and stabs his kunai into Zabuza's stomach, when he heard you say that it was a clone. The sound of flowing water can be heard and Zabuza appears behind him. Naruto shouts, "Sensei, behind you!" Zabuza swings his sword horizontally, cutting Kakashi in half.

You lean against a tree, "Water clone."

And sure enough that Kakashi was made of water. Zabuza casts a quick glance at you before a kunai appears at his throat. "Don't move….Now it's over."

"Another water clone," you say.

"Lily chan? Do you know what's going to happen?" Naruto asks.

"I know exactly what's going to happen…unless my presence has changed everything."

"Nice try," the real Zabuza says, appearing behind Kakashi, "but I'm not that easy to fool." Zabuza starts to swing his sword and Kakashi ducks it. The sword slams into the ground and Zabuza quickly switches hands and kicks Kakashi sending him flying into the water. He pulls his sword out of the ground and starts running, but stops when he sees the spikes on the ground. He then jumps into the water.

"Lily chan, what's he up to now?" Naruto asks.

"It's your and Sasuke's turn…."

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto stare at you.

Kakashi's head appears from the water, "Kakashi is about to be capture…by the Water Prison Jutsu."

As if on cue, Zabuza appears on top of the water performing hand signs. "Fool…Water Prison Jutsu." Kakashi is trapped within the ball of water. "So much for the great Kakashi…I'll finish you off later."

"Get ready, Zabuza is going to send a water clone to attack." You say to Naruto and Sasuke.

"But first your little friends will have to be eliminated…except for the girl, I'm going to take her with me….It's been awhile since I've had a woman…." You blush at what he said and Kakashi appears to become angry. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja…when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you…then you may be called a ninja."

I'M ENDING IT THERE BUT DON'T WORRY PART TWO OF THE DEMON MEETS HIS ANGEL WILL BE OUT SOON.


	5. Chapter 5:The Demon Meets His Angel P2

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

Chapter 5: The Demon Meets His Angel. Part 2

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! This one contains a few adult words.**

"When you've become so deadly your profile is entered in my Bingo book, then you've may have earned the title ninja," Zabuza says, his water clone now fully formed. The mist begins to thicken again, "But to call upstarts like you ninja…is a joke."

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" you shout, but too late. Zabuza's clone kicks him in the face. Naruto's headband comes undone and lands on the ground.

The clone steps on Naruto's headband, "You're just brats."

You get an anime vein, "Watch who you're calling a brat! I'm 20 years old I GREW out of my bratty stage already."

He smirks, "Good, you're of legal age then." You blush.

"Listen," Kakashi says, "get the bridge builder and run….You can't win this fight."

"Maybe, they can't…but I can." You say stepping towards Zabuza's clone.

"Heheh, you have a lot of spunk I like that in a woman." He says.

You smile, "We'll see if you like to face a real demon." You reach down to your deck and draw the top card, "Come forth, Summoned Skull!" When the light fades away, you see the Summoned Skull standing in front of you. He's nearly twice your height and could give even a grown man nightmares.

You see Zabuza's face twist in between horror and amazement. "Amazing…who would've thought that something like that could be summoned by someone with such an angelic face."

You blush, "Flattery will get you nowhere…at least right now. Besides, haven't you ever heard the old saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover'?"

He chuckles, "Too true…so let's see what this 'demon' can do." Zabuza's clone says, running.

"Run, run as fast as you can…" you giggle, "it doesn't matter how fast you are, cause water conducts electricity….Summoned Skull use Demon Lightning!" Lightning bolts come from the Summoned Skull and hits Zabuza's water clone directly.

The clone bursts and Zabuza smirks. "This girl is no fool, she knows how to really fight. However, I'm one step ahead of you girl."

Suddenly, a second water clone appears and jumps at Tazuna. You smile, "Now! Black Fire Bullet!" Red-Eyes comes out of hiding and sends a blackish-red fireball at the clone. The clone is destroyed and Red-Eyes lets out a roar. "So who's one step of who now?"

He chuckles, "Very good, girl. I must say I'm impressed, by the looks of you I never would have guessed you could control such fierce creatures…especially a dragon." He says, as the Red-Eyes joins you and Summoned Skull.

"Oh, the show has only just begun…." You say. Pain flares throughout your entire body and you fall down to your knees. 'No…what's going on? I can barely move.'

"Looks like you used up too much of your chakra summoning those creatures of yours." Zabuza says.

"Lily!" Kakashi shouts, "Recall your monsters!"

"Lily chan!" Naruto shouts.

You move your hand to the card around your neck, 'Please hear me Gods…lend me your strength!' you think in your head, hoping the 3 Egyptian Gods would hear your plea. Your body shines with a very weak white light, 'This must be my chakra….'

"What in the world?!" you hear everyone cry.

"Wh…what's going on? Is…that Lily chan's…chakra?" Naruto asks.

Suddenly you're filled with unbelievable power. You watch as, first a brilliant red chakra surrounds your body which is soon joined by a dark blue chakra and a bright golden chakra. The chakras swirl around your body. "Thank you," you say and get to your feet.

Zabuza growls, "Where did all this chakra come from? Why are there 3 different chakras with her own? What IS this girl?" He says to himself as he creates more water clones, 5 in total.

The 5 water clones start walking towards you, "Let's get this show started…." You say, drawing another card from your deck, "Polymerization! I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Summoned Skull to form a new monster!"

"What?!" everyone says shocked.

Red-Eyes slowly begins to transform, until finally the Black Skull Dragon is standing in front of you. "Meet the Black Skull Dragon!"

"Damn!" Tazuna says.

"That thing looks creepy…" says Sakura.

"And powerful…" Sasuke replies.

"Most impressive," Zabuza tells you.

"Black Skull Dragon! Destroy his water clones, Meteor Flare!" Five giant balls of fire shoot out from Skull Dragon's mouth and each one slams into a clone.

"Now to free Kakashi…"

"Lily san wait!" you look over and see Sasuke running up to you with a giant shuriken. "Let me worry about freeing Kakashi sensei. You should rest." You nod, knowing what he has planned.

"Black Skull Dragon…return." You say and the dragon disappears. Slowly the Gods' chakras begin to fade from your body; first Obelisk's dark blue chakra leaves followed by Ra's. Slifer's red chakra stays until you are safely sitting down, leaning against a tree and then it disappears. Your own chakra is weak and you don't have the strength to stay awake so you pass out.

--Zabuza's P.O.V.--

I see the demonic dragon disappear, then she makes her way to a tree…the blue and gold chakra disappearing, but the red remaining until she was safely to the tree and sitting down. The red chakra disappears and she passes out. 'The girl is tough, that's for sure….Any other woman wouldn't have had the guts to even stand against me…much less fight me. She's attractive as well…no wonder Hatake was flirting like a mad man with her.'

I turn my attention to the black haired boy. He is holding a giant shuriken, "Demon Wind Shuriken!"

"A shuriken won't work on me." He tosses the shuriken at me and I grab it. "Is that all you've got….What! A second shuriken in the shadow of the first…." I jump and avoid it, "Heh, still too easy for me."

I see the brat smile and hear a series of poofs from behind me. I turn and see the blonde brat behind me, "Take this!" He throws a kunai at me, I remove my hand from the Water Prison to dodge it.

The kunai cuts my cheek and I get pissed. I begin to spin the shuriken in my hand and I start to toss it at the brat. "You damn kid!" Kakashi blocks the shuriken and the kid falls into the water.

Kakashi glares at me, "Naruto, your plan was impressive. You have all grown so much."

The kid starts yelping on about how he did the whole shadow shuriken. "Enough chit-chat, I'm going to kill you…then your brats and finally the old man."

"Let me tell you that the same technique won't work on me twice. What are you going to do now?"

The black haired brat turns to the pink haired brat, "Sakura, don't let down your guard." She nods and they both stand in front of the old man. My eyes glance over at the girl who is unguarded.

I close the shuriken and begin to use shear force against Kakashi's hand, but he manages to knock it away. I jump backwards and Kakashi does the same. I begin to do hand seals and Kakashi does the very same hand seals at the exact same time. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" we both shout. Two huge water dragons raise from the water and begin to intertwine. The two dragons clash together, sending a wave of water to the shore. The dragons clash again and again while my sword and Kakashi's kunai are locked together. 'Something's wrong….What's going on?' I push Kakashi away, 'Damn, I used up too much chakra creating water clones.' My eyes go to the girl, who is still unconscious. 'I might not have been able to kill the old man this time, but I can still grab this Lily girl.'

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" I say and take off running, trying to reach Lily before Kakashi dispels the mist again. I reach her and pick her up bridal style just as the mist begins to lift.

The blonde brat is the first to notice me, "Lily chan!"

Everyone's heads snap in my direction, "Lily…LET HER GO!" Kakashi shouts, starting to run at me.

"You're too late Kakashi…" I say and disappear.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6: The Angel's Pet

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

Chapter 6: The Angel's Pet.

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! This one contains nudity and strong language.**

You moan and turn over in bed. 'Wait…a bed? How did I get in a bed?' you think, afraid that if you open your eyes you'll be back in the real world. 'Please, let me still be in the Naruto world….' Finally, you open your eyes slowly. The first thing you notice is that the ceiling is made of wood; you look around and see the entire room is made of wood. 'Is this…Zabuza's hideout?' You pull the sheet away from you and you sit up. As you sit up the door opens and Haku walks in.

"Oh, you're up Lily san? Master Zabuza just asked me to check on you." He says and bows slightly to you.

"How is he? And how long have I been out?" you ask Haku.

"Master Zabuza will be fine, he just needs to regain his strength." Haku says, "You've been unconscious for about two days Lily san."

You lift your arm and wrinkle your nose, "Is there someplace where I can take a bath?"

"Yes, the door across from the bed leads to a bathroom."

"Thank you…" you look for your backpack, but when you don't see it you start to freak out. "My backpack! Where's my backpack?!"

Haku shifts uncomfortably, "Master Zabuza has it…he most likely won't let you have it back…."

"No…please…they're my only family….I have to talk to Zabuza. Please take me to him…."

Haku looks down at the ground, "I will speak to Master Zabuza…I will be back, Lily san." Haku leaves the room and you hear the door lock from the outside.

You sigh and throw yourself down on the bed. Your hand went to the necklace around your neck and you smile, 'He didn't take Slifer….' You hold the card tightly and feel a comforting chakra surround you.

The door opens again and Haku walks in with a pair of clothes. "Master Zabuza is sleeping right now, but I brought you a change of clothes…some of my old clothes and a pair of Zabuza's old clothes, in case mine doesn't fit. Everything else that you'll need is already in the bathroom Lily san."

"Thank you. And please call me either Lily or Lily chan." Haku nods and leaves you alone. You go into the bathroom and take a nice hot bath. Before stepping into the bath, you walk to the mirror and examine yourself in the mirror. You're completely nude and your eyes scan your reflection in the mirror. You're not exactly skinny, but not fat either…you're muscular. Your breasts are a C cup, but because you usually wear loose clothing no one can tell. You have a small six pack that's barely visible, but you can feel it. You sigh and step into the hot water.

After your bath, you get out and try on the clothes Haku had given you. Haku's old clothing is just a pink kimono and it doesn't fit; your breasts keep popping out of the top and its way too short. So you try on Zabuza's old clothing; an ordinary sleeveless white shirt and black pants with silver pinstripes running down them. The pants are extremely loose, but luckily they have a draw string on them. You tie the string in a bow and roll up the legs of the pants so you don't trip. The shirt is baggy and the neck hole hangs down low, showing off some cleavage.

You brush your hair and walk out of the bathroom. You see Haku sitting on the bed and he stands up, "Lily chan…Master Zabuza would like to see you now." He says, blushing a little.

"Ok," you say and he heads to the door. You follow him out of the room and through a long hallway. He stops outside of a door and knocks. You can hear a gruff voice tell you and Haku to enter.

Haku opens the door, "Master Zabuza, I've brought Lily chan…as you asked."

"Bring her in," Zabuza says and Haku moves aside and lets you in. You step into the room and see Zabuza sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard of the bed. You see your backpack laying on the bed beside him. "Haku, leave us." Haku bows and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. "So, Lily…I want to know who you are and how you know what you know."

Your eyes lock with his and then drift over to your bag. "Can I have my cards back please? I promise I won't summon any of them."

"These cards mean a lot to you…why?"

"They're…my only family….The only family I've ever had…."

"What about your parents?"

"I never knew them…I grew up in an orphanage. Now my cards…." You say, reaching for your bag. You're reaching over him to try to grab your bag, "And when I get my bag, I'll show you how I know everything that I know." Suddenly you loose your balance and fall on top of Zabuza. Zabuza freezes and you blush, "I'm so sorry…."

You crawl over him to the other side of the bed. "Don't worry about it…if it was anyone else they'll be dead right now," he says, relaxing a bit. "You might as well stay on the bed." You blush a dark scarlet and grab your bag. He grabs your arm, gently but firmly, "You have to give me your word that you won't try to escape." He pulls you close to him and you, once again, blush.

You look up into his eyes, "I promise I won't try to leave you…ever." He tilts your head up with a finger and was leaning down, when you turn your head away. "Gato's about to walk in."

He releases you and as soon as he does Haku walks in followed by Gato and his body guards. "What do you think you're doing! I hired you to kill that pest Tazuna, not fuck around with whores!"

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" you say and reach for your deck.

But it wasn't necessary, Zabuza had grabbed his sword and is holding it to Gato's throat. Gato's two body guards unsheathed their swords and start to attack Zabuza, but Haku interferes and turns their blades towards each others throats. "Mind your manners, you filth!" Zabuza says.

"Can I…?" you ask looking at Zabuza.

He smirks, "Be my guest."

You draw a card and summon the monster, "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon comes out and luckily Zabuza's room is pretty large. The dragon snarls and turns her beautiful blue eyes on Gato and his bodyguards. Everyone gasps in surprise at the power and beauty of Blue-Eyes.

Gato and his men move back against the wall, "W…wh…what…the hell…are you?"

"Someone who doesn't like to be called a whore!" you say in irritation and Blue-Eyes snaps her jaws at the three. They freak out and run from the room, "Serves them right! Bastards….Good job, Blue-Eyes, return!" She disappears and you open your bag.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Zabuza says, "Haku…make sure they've left."

"Yes, Master Zabuza." Haku disappears.

You pull a book out of your bag as Zabuza's hand falls upon your cheek and forces you to look up at him. "Now where were we?" He brings his head towards yours and his lips lightly brush yours though his bandages. You blush deeply. It's not a true kiss, just your lips brushing against one another's, but it still feels really good. "About you and Kakashi…."

"Who?" He chuckles, "Oh, right….What about him?"

"What's your relationship with him?"

Suddenly Haku reappears, "They're gone Master Zabuza."

"Fine. Leave." Haku bows then disappears, "Now about you and Kakashi…."

"There's nothing between us…he was just appointed by the hokage of Konoha to watch me….You see, I'm not from this world. I'm from a world where you all are just characters in a manga…here is proof." You hand him the book; it's Naruto Volume 4.

He turns it over in his hands and then finally opens it. His expression changes to one of surprise, "How is this possible?!"

"Please, Zabuza…you can't continue on with this mission….Gato's only going to betray you and…I don't want that to happen, because…you're my favorite character."

His brown eyes soften a bit, "Then what do you suggest we do?" He closes the book and hands it back to you.

"An alliance…at least a temporary alliance, with Kakashi and the others."

He raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We'll lure Gato into a false sense of security and you can kill him. You and Haku will be safe and Kakashi's team will achieve their mission…."

"Sounds like you have a plan…."

"I do." You say, running your hand up and down Zabuza's muscular chest.

He groans, "You've better stop…if you continue, I can't be held responsible for my actions." You blush, "Now go and get something to eat and get some more rest. Tomorrow we head for the old man's place…you know where it is right?"

"Yes," you say, grabbing your bag and standing up.

He chuckles, "You look really good in my clothes." You blush, "Haku!"

Haku appears, "Yes, Master Zabuza?"

"Take Lily to the kitchen for something to eat and then show her back to her room."

Haku bows and leads you out of the room. He leads you to the kitchen where you make yourself a sandwich and you sit at a table and chat with Haku. After you eat, Haku takes you back to your room and says goodnight. You turn out the light and lay on your bed. You're almost asleep when you feel two strong arms wrap around your waist. You let out a squeak of surprise, "Calm down, Lily…it's just me." Zabuza whispers into your ear.

"W…what a…are you…doing?" you stutter, your face completely red.

"Well, I couldn't sleep…so I decided to come in here and sleep with you."

"O…okay, just…please don't…try anything…."

He chuckles, "Why? Are you a virgin or something?"

"Umm, y…yeah."

"Really? How kinky…" he says pulling you closer to him.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: The Joining of Forces

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

Chapter 7: The Joining of Forces.

NOTE: IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO GO HOME AND I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER THERE. ALSO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU-GI-OH! The lyrics in this chapter are from _Close to You _by _The Carpenters _and _Long as I Can See the Light_ by _CCR._

You wake up the next morning and feel strong arms around you. You turn around and come face to face with a still sleeping Zabuza. You blush and snuggle closer to him. You hear him groan and feel him roll onto his back, taking you with him. He pulls you on top of him and your entire face turns a brilliant red. "Z…Zabuza!"

His eyes snap open and his eyes meet yours. "Sorry," he says, and releases you.

You get off of him, "I…it's okay." You sit up and stretch, "Perhaps we should get ready to go? It's going to be a long walk."

He gets up and yawns, "All right. I'll go wake up Haku then we'll eat and be on our way." He leaves and you begin to get ready. You put your deck in the pocket of the belt and put the belt on. You then brush your hair and leave the room, heading for the kitchen.

A delicious smell drifts throughout the entire house and you smile. You walk into the kitchen and see that Haku is making eggs, sausage, and bacon. You see Zabuza sitting at the table, "Mmm…smells good Haku."

He looks over his shoulder and smiles at you, "Thank you Lily chan."

You sit down at the table across from Zabuza. "Morning."

He grunts at you and says, "Morning."

"Oh, somebody's grumpy this morning." You say.

"Of course I am…you would be too if you haven't had any for a long time and you slept next to someone you really wanted to take, but couldn't. Especially when she teases in her sleep."

You blush deeply, "Haven't had what in a long time? Take her where?" Haku asks, curiously.

"I don't tease in my sleep!"

"What do you call wrapping your leg around my waist and rubbing against me?"

"An accident!" you say, in complete embarrassment.

"Sure it was," he says with a smirk on his face.

"I like to cuddle, ok…." Haku walks over to the table and places two plates on the table, one in front of Zabuza and one in front of you. "Thank you, Haku." He gives you a big smile and goes and makes his own plate. He then sits down and we all eat in silence.

After breakfast you all head out. You're on one side of Zabuza and Haku is on the other side. You're still wearing Zabuza's old clothing, while Haku is wearing his usual battle clothes, and Zabuza his pinstriped pants. You pull out your deck and begin going through them. "What exactly is your plan Lily?" Zabuza asks.

You look up at him and smile, "I'll tell you when we're all together." Everything falls silent once again. After a while you couldn't stand the silence anymore so you begin to sing,

"Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create, a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold

And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

On the day that you were born

The angels got together

And decided to create, a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold

And starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you all around.

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

Just like me

They long to be

Close to you."

You stop singing and Haku is looking at you in amazement. "WOW! Lily chan that was amazing!"

"Thank you, Haku."

The rest of the journey is spent in utter silence; unfortunately, it takes most of the day to reach the house. Finally, at sunset, we reach the small house and you stop them, "Stay hidden…I'll go in first and talk to them." They both nod and you begin to walk towards the house. You knock on the door and Tsunami opens the door, "Hello. I'm looking for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Are they here?"

"Yes, please come in." She says allowing you to come inside. You follow her through the hall and into the living room. "Kakashi sama…there is a young lady here to see you."

Kakashi looks up from where he is sitting, "Who…." He sees you and stops.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look up and see you too. "LILY CHAN!" Naruto shouts and jumps to his feet running over and embracing you. "How did you get away from Zabuza?"

Kakashi gets up and moves towards you, "He didn't do anything to you did he, Lily?" He says, while looking you up and down.

You then remember the way you're dressed, "Oh no, he didn't do anything like that." You pause, "And technically, I didn't get away from Zabuza."

Kakashi looks at you with confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You see…he's outside."

"WHAT!" They all shout, "You brought him here!"

"Don't worry…I've managed to convince him to change sides."

"Lily, this man is extremely dangerous. You can't believe anything that he says." Kakashi says.

"That's not true! Zabuza might be wild," you stare off into space, "and handsome…and oh so manly…but he's also truthful. If he says he won't kill Tazuna then he won't kill Tazuna. If Zabuza does try to kill Tazuna then Kakashi…you can kill me."

Kakashi looks taken aback, "I would never do that!" Kakashi walks over to you and puts both of his hands on either side of your face, "What has he done to you?"

You slap his hands away, "For the last time…he didn't do anything! Now do you trust my judgment or not?"

Kakashi looks uncomfortable, "I trust you…but not him. Tazuna is not to be left alone when he's here. I will remain by Tazuna's side at all times…and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…stick close together. Lily, I want…Lily?"

You're already heading for the door. You open it and wave to Zabuza and Haku and they come over to you. "Kakashi actually agreed?" Zabuza says.

"Yeah, as long as he's around Tazuna all the time." You say leading them through the hallway. You walk with them into the living room, "Everyone you already know Zabuza…and this is Haku."

Haku goes over and talks with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, but Zabuza doesn't leave your side. Tsunami speaks up, "You're welcome to join us for dinner."

"Thank you," you say to her and sit down. Zabuza sits down on one side of you and Kakashi on the other. All through dinner they cast dirty looks at one another. After dinner, you offer to do the dishes and to your great surprise Zabuza offers to help you. With the two of you working as a team you manage to get the dishes done pretty fast. You sigh, "I need some air…I'll be outside all right."

"Ok," Zabuza says.

You go outside and sit down on the porch. The moon is full and the sky is full of shining stars. You take off your shoes and slip your feet into the water. You then start to hear music coming from a radio inside, it's Long as I Can See the Light by CCR. "Oh, I love this song…."

"Then would you care to dance?" says the deep and rough voice of Zabuza, holding his hand out to you.

"I would love to," you place your hand in his and he pulls you up. He rests one of his hands on your waist and you blush deeply. With his other hand he takes one of your hands and you two begin to slow dance.

Put a candle in the window,  
'cause I feel I've got to move.  
Though I'm going, going,  
I'll be coming home soon,  
'Long as I can see the light.

Pack my bag and let's get moving,  
'cause I'm bound to drift a while.  
When I'm gone, gone,  
You don't have to worry long,  
'Long as I can see the light.

Guess I've got that old trav'lin' bone,  
'cause this feeling won't leave me alone.  
But I won't, won't be losing my way, no, no  
'Long as I can see the light.

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, Yeah!

Put a candle in the window,  
'cause I feel I've got to move.  
Though I'm going, going,  
I'll be coming home soon,

Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.

The song ends and Zabuza bends down to kiss you…when you hear somebody behind you.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. BYE-BYE! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Controlled

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

Chapter 8: Controlled.

**Note: I'm sorry for not updating for a while. **

You hear someone giggle behind you, just as Zabuza was about to kiss you. You turn around and see Naruto, Sakura, and Haku standing in the doorway. "Get out of here before I hurt you all! You've seen what I can do…you all know that I am more than capable of hurting you!" You shout and shake your fist at them.

Zabuza chuckles, "I like a woman with spunk."

"Lily chan?" Naruto says. "Kakashi sensei wants to talk to you and Zabuza."

"Ok, thanks Naruto." You say and Naruto, Sakura, and Haku leave. "I guess we'll have to continue this late…" you start to say, but you're cut off by a pair of soft lips. Zabuza had bitten through his gauze and is now softly kissing you. Surprisingly, the kiss is gentle and loving. You melt into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck.

Zabuza breaks the kiss, "I'm going to train you all this week. I hope you're a fast learner." He says and walks off, leaving your head spinning.

You turn around and see Kakashi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. "Oh, Kakashi…sorry, I was just heading inside to talk to you…."

"It's all right. I was just wanting to ask if you would like for me to train you…but I see Zabuza beat me to it." He says and walks back inside. You follow behind him after casting one last glance at the sky.

The next day you're woken at dawn by Zabuza. "Come on, get up…it's time to start your training as a ninja."

You yawn and get up. After you get dressed, you follow Zabuza and Haku out of the house and into a large clearing.

By noon you're absolutely exhausted. You're sitting on the ground panting while Zabuza and Haku haven't even broken a sweat. You know they're going really easy on you. You look up and try to look into Zabuza's eyes to see what he might be thinking…but he turns away from you. "I think it's time to call it a day." He says and you can feel tears beginning to form in your eyes.

'I must look so pathetic….I don't want him to think I'm pathetic.' You think and get to your feet. "No…I'm all right. Now let's continue." 'I must make an impression on him.'

****Zabuza's P.O.V.****

Lily is sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath. I couldn't look at her…I am ashamed, but not of her…I'm ashamed of myself. Early, when I was facing her, I hit her pretty hard with a Water Dragon Missile and sent her flying into a tree. She stayed down for a minute of two, but got up and came right back at me. She really does have a lot of guts.

She gets to her feet, "No…I'm all right. Now let's continue."

"Fine, Haku. Take over."

"Yes, Master Zabuza." He moves towards Lily and bows, "Are you ready Lily chan?" She nods and runs at him, fist raised. Haku easily dodged her and kicked her feet out from under her. She manages to catch herself before she hit the ground face first. She gets back on her feet and turns to face Haku.

Both Haku and I are caught off guard as she starts making hand signs. They are sloppy and far from perfect, but they're recognizable…she's trying to perform the Water Dragon Missile. 'Hmm…I didn't tell her the signs that it took…she must have gathered that information from watching me do it.' A smile spreads across my face as a shape tries to rise from the water, but it disappears. "That was a good try, but you need more control over your chakra and mastery of your hand signs before you can hope to actually perform it."

"Ok," she says, in between gasps for breath. Haku rushes forward and punches her in the stomach. She falls to her knees clutching her stomach and then slumps down to the ground.

I sigh, "Ok, that's enough…at least for now. Let's go back and eat lunch then we can…" I stop mid-sentence because Lily has begun to glow. 'Those chakras…they're back….' The three different chakra are back: red, blue, and gold. 'There's got to be some secret to those chakras, but what is it?' Lily is getting back to her feet, but as she gets to her hands and knees the blue chakra disappears. Then she gets to her feet and the red chakra disappears too, leaving only the gold chakra…. 'Something isn't right….' Suddenly her hair turns yellow and when she looks up her eyes are glowing red. "Haku! Get away from her!"

Haku jumps into the air then lands by my side, "W…what's happening to Lily chan?! Its almost like the yellow chakra is devouring her…." As Haku is speaking, Lily continues to change; her fingertips turn into claws, her body seems to become metallic, large bird-like wings emerge from her back; they're also made of metal, and a long tail emerges from behind her. She looks at us and I can clearly see she now has fangs.

She let's out an earsplitting roar that seems to shake both the earth and heavens. The roar is unlike anything I've ever heard before; it causes birds to take flight from their nests and fly away, the animals in the forest flee in panic, and both Haku and myself to drop to our knees from the sheer power and force of the roar.

She then snorts and smoke comes out of her nostrils. I get to my feet and so does Haku, "Master Zabuza? Should I…attack?"

"We'll both attack…."

Suddenly, Kakashi and his team of brats appear out of the woods. "What's going on he…" he stops after he sees Lily.

"I…is that…Lily-chan?" Naruto asks, trembling.

"What happened?" Kakashi questions.

"I'll explain later…right know we need to get her back to normal…." I say and as though on cue, Lily begins to return to normal. Once she's back to normal, she collapses. We all run over to her, "Lily…Lily are you ok?" I ask but she's out cold. I pick her up, "Let's get her back."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON. AND SORRY FOR NOT HAVING THIS OUT SOONER.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dragon of Heaven

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

_Chapter 9: The Dragon of Heaven._

You wake up in a cold sweat and sit up. You look around and see that you're back in your room at Tsunami's. You look to your right and see Zabuza while Kakashi is on your left. Both appear to be sleeping. You really have to go to the bathroom so you get up and go into the small bathroom.

You walk out of the bathroom and walk into a muscular chest. "Lily, there you are…we need to talk." Zabuza says, leading you back to the bedroom. You two walk into the room which is now illuminated by candles. Kakashi is now wide awake and looking at you. You look at Zabuza, puzzled, "There was a storm and the electricity went out."

"I see," you say and sit down on the bed. "So what happened?"

Kakashi looks at you strangely, "You don't remember?"

"No…the last thing I remember is fighting Haku….What happened?"

Zabuza and Kakashi look at each other, "You changed…."

"What do you mean?"

"Your skin became metallic and gold in color. Your eyes became pupil-less and crimson. Your hands and feet turned into claws and you also had a long metallic tail. You also had wings that seemed to be made of metal feathers." Zabuza explains sitting down on the bed next to you.

"That's not possible…from what you just described to me it sounds as though I was…transforming into The Sun Dragon Ra….But it isn't possible…."

Kakashi asks, "What's The Sun Dragon Ra?"

"One of three cards that are considered God cards. It's also called The Winged Dragon of Ra. They're next to impossible to defeat in my own world so they are banned in tournament use, but here…I imagine nothing would be able to stop them."

Zabuza and Kakashi look at each other with concern. "And these 'God cards' can take over people's bodies?"

You shake your head, "I don't know what happened…one minute I'm fighting Haku wanting to be able to control those other three chakras…that's it! That's what happened!" You shout getting excited because you have the answer, "Those other three chakras are the Gods' chakras…and there was a saying on one of the video games, Falsebound Kingdom I think, that said, 'Those who seek to control the Gods are in fact controlled BY the Gods.'"

"So those extra chakras you have…are actually chakras of these Gods? Do we need to worry, Lily?" Kakashi asks you.

You shake your head, "I don't think so. So far the only time their chakra have appeared is when I had used too much of my own. And I don't think they will actually manifest in their physical form unless they're called upon. Which I believe I'm the only one who can summon my monsters, but I'm not sure." You reach for your cards, but they're not there. "Where are they?!" you say, slightly panicked.

"Here," Zabuza says, handing you your card belt.

You pull out a card and see that it's the Dark Magician, 'Ah, Dark Magician…how many times have you saved my butt in a duel?' You hold the card out to Zabuza, "Here, put some of your chakra into this Dark Magician card and see if you can summon him."

Zabuza takes the card gingerly, almost as if he was afraid that it would bite him. He closes his eyes for a while in concentration. He finally re-opens them and hands the card back to you, "I can't do it."

"You try, Kakashi," you say and hand him the Dark Magician card.

He also closes his eyes in concentration but gives up after a few minutes. "I can't do it either. But that's a good thing…that means you are the only one who can summon such powerful creatures."

"Yes…" you reply, but your mind has drifted to thoughts of the Akatsuki and what they would do if they ever found out about you. And then there's Orochimaru…you shiver at the thought of the snake man. You can deal with the Akatsuki, there are at least 2 members that you like, but Orochimaru is a completely different story.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Kakashi asks, concern in his eye.

"Hmm…yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

'If I do run across the Akatsuki, my best bet would be Kisame and Itachi….Kisame is battle-loving, but he is under the code of a swordsman: to do no harm to those who've done no harm to you. And even if I do screw up and anger him, there's always Itachi. He doesn't really like to fight unless it's absolutely necessary and he can control Kisame. But the one I'm really worried about is Zetsu; what if I'm fighting and he happens to notice my abilities and reports back to Pein? Or worse…to HIM? Then I would truly be screwed.'

Someone whistles and waves a hand in front of your eyes causing you to snap to. "Thinking again?" Zabuza asks.

"Yeah."

"What is it that has captured your thoughts so much?" Kakashi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind. We should go over the plan." You get up and walk to the door and open it. You leave the room and go to wake up Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku. You all walk back into the room with you, literally, dragging Naruto by his ear. "There. Now that we're all together we can go over the plan." You sit down on the bed, "Ok, so here's my plan. You all will create clones and have them fight each other."

"Why?" asks Naruto.

"One: to fool Gato. Two: so you all won't wear each other out. Ok, moving on…when Gato thinks that you've worn each other out and steps out with his hired gang of 'thugs' that's when you guys drop your clones. Then I'll summon out one of my monsters…."

"Why?" Naruto again.

You ignore him and continue, "To distract the group so Zabuza can get to Gato and kill him. The group should be completely paralyzed in fear, but in case some of them aren't Haku and Kakashi will accompany Zabuza."

"Why them?" Naruto asks again.

"Because you, Sasuke, and Sakura will have to stay behind to protect Tazuna…if you're not struck dumbfounded yourselves. Now we should all get some sleep. You don't have to go to bed but you can't stay here." You say and throw yourself backwards and scramble under the covers.

Two days pass and the time has finally come to part ways. Zabuza and Haku head back to their hideout to answer to Gato and to keep things looking normal. Kakashi is teaching you and the other three how to focus chakra into your feet and climb trees. Thanks to all the times you've focused putting chakra into your cards, it is really easy for you and you climb to the top of your tree on your very first try. That night you all had dinner and you sit patiently through the whole story of Inari's 'father'.

A few more days pass by and the day finally arrives. Everyone is up except for Naruto. Sakura starts to head for where he's sleeping but you stop her, "Let him sleep."

The others turn to look at you, "But won't we need him?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, but he is needed here first. Naruto will come through for us…I have more faith in him than anyone else in this world." You say and leave the cozy little home.

As you approach the bridge, you see a thick mist surrounding it. The real Zabuza and Haku approaches your group, "Our water clones are ready." Zabuza whispers.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura make shadow clones of themselves; Kakashi makes a second one and has it transform to look like Tazuna. "Just in case," he says.

You pull out the Dark Magician card and summon him, "Dark Magician use your magic to hide us from our enemies' eyes." The globe on Dark Magician's staff begins to glow and you all begin to fade from view. "Come on, let's get on top of that crate so we can see better." They all nod at you and Kakashi grabs onto Tazuna and jumps up first. Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku walk up the wall of the crate leaving you, Zabuza, and Dark Magician. Zabuza offers you his hand so that he can help you up, but Dark Magician came between the two of you and gives Zabuza a death glare. He then wraps an arm around your waist and flies into the air. He lands on top of the crate and releases you. "Thanks, Dark Magician." You whisper.

Zabuza jumps up and lands next to you. Leaning over, he whispers to you "What's his problem?"

"Nothing, he's just really protective of me. He was the first card I ever owned, so we have a lot of history together."

Finally the epic battle begins and you all watch in amusement. Finally Naruto pops in and starts to fight with Haku's clone. You slap your forehead and mutter, "Oh dear Gods."

"What?" Kakashi whispers.

"That's the real Naruto down there…he forgot the plan."

They all get anime sweat drops, "Maybe he'll wear himself out…." Sakura suggests.

"I'm afraid not…this isn't going to end well."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks.

"That…" you say and point at Naruto who is now surrounded by the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra.

A look of horror appears on Kakashi's face and the others stare at Naruto in disbelief. "Is that…."

"Yes."

"Is the seal…."

"No, not yet."

Kakashi looks at you, "Not yet? Does it break eventually?"

You shrug, "I don't know….I only know what'll happen in the next 3 or 4 years." Everybody is looking at you and you blush crimson. "Ok, everyone get ready its almost time."

On the bridge, Gato and his hired gang appear and he laughs. "Looks as though the mighty ninjas wasted all their energy trying to kill one another."

"Guess again, Gato." Zabuza says and you have Dark Magician drop his magic.

The shadow clones all disappear as you all jump down from the crate. Dark Magician helps you down and then returns to his card. Naruto slaps his forehead and says, "Oh man! I forgot!"

You chuckle, "It's all right, Naruto."

Gato grins, "I see your little whore is still alive after all Zabuza. I was wondering what happened to her."

You are steamed now and the Gods' chakras surround you once more. "Whore! How dare you call me a whore!" You reach down to your necklace and slip the card out gently. "Let's see how big of a man you are when you're face to face with God!" You shout and hold up the card. Lightning bursts forth from the card and ascends towards the sky, which is steadily becoming darker. The red chakra parts from you and goes upward mixing in with the lightning. Lightning flashes across the sky continuously, "Descend from the heavens Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Suddenly the massive form of the divine dragon descends towards the bridge. Slifer lowers his head and let's out an earsplitting roar that seems to shake both the heavens and the earth; the roar causes gale force winds and more than a few of the men fall to their knees. You look over at your group to see them all standing there with their eyes wide and mouths agape. "What are you waiting for?! Go NOW!"

Zabuza, Kakashi, and Haku finally snap out of it and begin running towards Gato. No one bothers trying to stop them…they are all too preoccupied with the humongous dragon that seems to fill the entire sky. Zabuza reaches Gato and slices off his head.

"Now to erase Gato completely from this village…Slifer! Thunder Force Wave! Destroy Gato's boating company!" Slifer roars again and opens his mouth. Lightning begins building in his mouth and when he releases it, it comes out as a steady stream. The attack hits Gato's company causing a large explosion and the ground to tremble. When the dust finally settles, Gato's company is completely destroyed, but the rest of the village is untouched.

"Holy…" one of the men mutters.

"This chick is the real deal," says another.

"Let's get out of here before we become it's next targets!" The men flee in terror to their boats.

Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna all are frozen in their tracks. They don't even dare to blink.

Slifer lowers his head to you and you place a hand on his head and begin to pet him. "This is absolutely the coolest thing ever….Slifer the Sky Dragon is allowing me to pet him." Slifer begins to turn red and reverts back into the red chakra, which then returns to your body.

"W…was…that…a God card?" Sakura asks, visibly shaken.

"Yes…Osirius the Heaven Dragon or better known as Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Th…that was…terrifying…." Tazuna says.

"Yes, it is as I thought it would be here….Even the mere sight of one of these divine creatures renders people helpless."

"It would appear so," Kakashi says, "even I was too terrified to move…afraid that the dragon would turn upon me. But whenever you told us to go, I felt that it would be okay…that it wouldn't attack us as long as you were there."

Haku says, "So what do we do now, Master Zabuza?"

Zabuza walks over to you, "Well, I know you have all of these creatures at your disposal to protect you, but I think Haku and myself should serve as your bodyguards…because who knows what could happen right?"

You look up into his dark chocolate eyes, "Right….So it's settled then! We're all going back to Konoha together!"

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT, BUT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!


	10. Chapter 10: Ominous Signs

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

_Chapter 10: Ominous Signs._

A couple of days pass since the incident on the bridge and you all are finally heading back to Konoha. "About time we left! Geez, I told you I was fine Kakashi, but, oh no, you had to insist that we stay at Tazuna's for a couple of days to rest." You say, pretending to be mad at him.

"Hmm…" he says, his nose buried in his Make-Out Paradise book.

"And don't you be getting any ideas from those books….Half of that stuff's impossible to do anyway."

Kakashi looks up, "How would you know? Have you tried it?"

Your face goes bright red, "N…no. O…of course, not. What kind of girl do you think I am?" Needless to say, you remain quiet after that embarrassing episode and don't bring up the subject again. You listen to Haku and Naruto talk about techniques and strategies while Sasuke pretends to not be listening when he really is. Sakura is busy gushing over Sasuke and Zabuza…well Zabuza is walking while looking up at the sky, bored to death. You walk a little bit closer to him but he just ignores you.

It's noon now and everyone has fallen quiet. Finally you can't stand it anymore and need to break the silence. "I'M HUNGRY!" you shout, right behind Kakashi and he jumps a little.

"I'm sorry…could you shout that again? I think I still have some hearing left in my left ear." Zabuza says, sarcastically.

"Kakashi sensei, I'm hungry too…can we take a break?" Naruto asks, taking your side.

"I'm hungry too." Sakura agrees.

"Wimps…" Sasuke says, only to have his stomach contradict him by letting out a loud growl.

Kakashi puts his book away and rubs the back of his head, "Well, I guess this is a good spot to take a break."

Haku puts down a basket, which he usually uses to carry herbs in, but which now contains food given to you by Tsunami. Zabuza walks over grabs a sandwich and an apple, "I'll be lookout." He then jumps up into the highest tree and sits at the top. You grab yourself a sandwich and start to follow him up, but he shouts at you. "Get back down there! I don't need or want your company!"

You feel tears threatening to fall, but you wipe them away and head back down the tree. You sit down next to Kakashi and he looks at you, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

You finish eating and pull out your deck. You lay one of your dirty shirts on the ground and shuffle your deck. "Ok, let's see what my family has to tell me today," you say and pick up a random number of cards from the top of the deck. You place them face down on your shirt and see that there's nine cards in total. You then begin to flip them over one by one, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Deepsea Shark, Light and Darkness Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Mysterious Puppeteer, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Zera Ritual, Pot of Greed, Lady Ninja Yae, and Prometheus King of the Shadows." You stop, 'Wait a minute…it can't be…' you begin shaking from head to toe. "No…no, no, no, no, NO!!"

Everyone is looking at you now, even Zabuza who is still perched on top of the tree. "Lily chan are you alright?" Naruto asks.

You are freaking out as you examine the cards time and time again, but there's no deigning it…you are staring at the nine Akatsuki members. Red-Eyes Black Dragon; Itachi Uchiha, Deepsea Shark; Kisame Hoshigaki, Light and Darkness Dragon; Zetsu, Red Dragon Archfiend; "Tobi", Mysterious Puppeteer; Sasori, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle; Deidara, Zera Ritual; Hidan, Pot of Greed; Kakuzu, Lady Ninja Yae; Konan, and Prometheus King of the Shadows; Pein. You feel faint, "They're coming for me….He must have seen what happened at the bridge…."

Kakashi looks at you in alarm, "Who's coming for you? Who saw what happened at the bridge?"

You flop down on your butt in disbelief and close your eyes, "The Akatsuki…."

****MEANWHILE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA****

"I can't believe Leader-same sent us to fetch some little girl." A man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it, complains to his partner, who is dressed in the same cloak. They are resting against a couple of trees waiting for Team 7 to return.

"Stop complaining, Kisame. I don't want to listen to you whine all day."

The shark nin grumbles to himself, "Why do we need this girl, Itachi? What's so damn special about her?"

"Zetsu said that she is VERY powerful and that she knows about things that haven't even happened yet."

Suddenly, they hear the sound of shifting sand and a large Venus flytrap emerges from the ground. The flytrap opens and reveals a two-toned man with green hair and glowing yellow eyes. "Zetsu…what are you doing here?" Kisame asks, slightly surprised.

"_I'm here to help you with the capture of the girl._" Zetsu's white side says.

"Thanks, but we don't need your help." Itachi says emotionlessly.

"**Oh, but you do. Not only does she have Hatake protecting her, **_but there's another man, Momochi, who has become fixated on her,_** he never takes his eyes off of her even at night. That's way I couldn't just nab her while she was sleeping. **_But that's not the worst part…_**she can summon monsters to protect her.**"

"Momochi? As in Zabuza Momochi?" Kisame chuckles, "That kid's no problem."

"Monsters?" Itachi asks, curious.

"_Yes, mostly dragons from what I've seen. _**There is one in particular that rests around her neck that we must prevent her from summoning at all cost….**_She also has 4 separate chakras._"

"What?" Itachi and Kisame ask together.

"_I don't understand it either…_**but three of her chakra are immense."**

"So I'll just use Samehada and drain her chakra…."

"**No…**_we can not take her by force. _**If she summons that creature on us…**_we will all die._"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"_She seems pretty lonely…_**we get her and Momochi to hate each other…**_then one of us makes her fall in love with him and she comes with us voluntarily."_

"But which one of us should do it?" Itachi asks and both his and Zetsu's heads turn toward Kisame, who is looking at his fingernails.

He notices them looking at him, "What? Oh, no."

****BACK TO TEAM 7****

It's sunset by the time you all reach Konoha. The guards at the gate stop you and Kakashi talks to them about what's going on and they reluctantly let you all pass through. You all head straight for the Hokage's office and Kakashi tells him about everything that happened.

"I don't know if we can just accept Zabuza into our village…it might cause a war between the Leaf and the Mist after all we would be harboring one of their most wanted criminals."

"Yes, one…but not the MOST wanted…or the most dangerous." You say and everyone looks at you. Once again your mind has gone back to Kisame. "What it's the TRUTH!"

Naruto asks, "You mean there's someone out there from the Mist Village that's more dangerous than Zabuza?"

"Yeah, but we don't need to worry about that…yet. Right now we need to focus on the Chunin Exams and the hidden threat to Konoha that it brings."

Everyone looks at you in alarm, "What do you mean?" Kakashi asks.

You sit there in silence for a while, thinking about rather or not you should tell them about Lord Hokage's death. "I mean…Konoha has rough times ahead and any extra help would be a blessing."

The Third Hokage finally agrees to let Zabuza and Haku stay, but only if Kakashi watches them closely. You, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku are heading for Kakashi's house. He sighs, "Good thing my house is big enough for all of us."

You giggle slightly and when Zabuza looks over at you, you blush. He looks away again.

"Hey! Lily-chan!" someone shouts your name and you turn around to see Guy running at you.

"Oh dear, Gods!" you shout and try to run away but Guy is too fast.

"Hello, beautiful." He says and blocks your escape route by placing his hand against the wall and leaning against it. You hear Zabuza snort in irritation, "That was a pretty good trick you used on me last time but this time you're not going anywhere."

Suddenly you're jerked roughly backwards by Zabuza. "Come on let's get going…." He starts to pull you along by the arm.

"Wait!" Guy grabs your other arm, "I think Lily can decide what she wants to do by herself."

Zabuza releases your arm, "Whatever." He begins to walk away.

You pull your arm out of Guy's grip and run to catch up to Zabuza. Unfortunately, Guy follows, "Wait! Kurenai, Asuma, and I are going to a bar tonight…you three are more than welcome to join us….Especially you Kakashi…I will drink you under the table because I have the power of youth on my side!!!"

"Ok, since I just turned 21…." You say, wondering what a bar is like.

"What!? When?!" Kakashi and Guy shout.

"Yesterday…."

"Why didn't you say something, Lily-chan?" Haku asks.

You shrug, "It's no big deal."

"Sure it is…we have to throw you a party!" Haku says, now getting excited.

"A party? For me? For my birthday?" you ask in shock.

"Sure…haven't you ever had a birthday party before, Lily-chan?"

You rub the back of your neck and chuckle, "Well…no, actually."

"What!!!" Guy falls face first to the ground in surprise. "You poor girl!" He says picking himself up, "Then we'll just have to make this a birthday party! I'll go and tell Kurenai and Asuma! Bye!" He then takes off running, waving goodbye, and blowing you a kiss.

You pretend to choke and Zabuza asks, "What the hell is that guy's problem?"

"I think he was dropped on his head one too many times when he was a child." You say and earn a laugh from Kakashi and a snicker from Zabuza, but he covers it up by coughing. "Ok, let's go home."

An hour later and there comes a knock at the door. "Lily! It's for you!" comes Zabuza's voice from downstairs.

You jump up from your bed and rush downstairs. Zabuza had went back to the couch and is now staring at the television. Standing in the door is Kurenai, "Oh, hello, Kurenai. We haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Lily Grey." You hold out your hand and she shakes it.

"I'm Kurenai, of course."

"So Kurenai, what can I do for you?"

"I've come to take you shopping for a new outfit for your birthday." She grabs your hand and begins to drag you along with her. She takes you to a dress shop and you start to complain.

"Kurenai…I'm really not the dress type of girl…."

"Maybe not, but tonight you're wearing a dress." She picks up a pink ruffled dress with no sleeves and lace. She holds it up to you and shakes her head, "Pinks a big NO." She then picks up a spaghetti strap, leopard print dress and holds it up to you, "Nope! Your boobs would fall out!"

"Yeah, lets try to avoid that."

"Do you have someone that you like, Lily-chan?" she asks, picking up a blue silk dress with straps that tie behind the neck. "This one you have to try on."

You blush, "Y…yes." A dress catches your eye and you walk over and pick it up. It's black and lacey with only one long sleeve and silky material underneath that covers you from above your breast to your mid-thigh except the sleeve which is just lace.

"Oh, good choice. So who is he?" she asks picking up another dress. This one is a red halter top with one side of the dress barely long enough to cover anything while the other side is down to the ankle.

"That one looks like someone already wore it, stepped on the one side, ripped it, then returned it." You whisper to her and she chuckles.

"Be that as it may, you're going to try it on." She says and your face falls.

"Fine." You walk over to another dress that caught your eye. It was a pretty dark blue dress that has a sexy crisscross wrap around top, a bare middle, and is really sexy. "A…actually…I…like Zabuza, but I don't really know how he feels about me. He keeps giving me mixed signals."

She's looking at the dress with approval, "That's the one! Don't worry, I'm sure he'll fall head over heels when he sees you. Now let's try it on."

She leads you back to the dressing room and the woman back there smiles kindly at you. She lets you in a room and you try the really sexy one on first and…it fits perfectly. "Wow," you look at your reflection in the mirror: your breasts really stand out now and they're perfectly accented by your slight six pac.

Kurenai knocks on the door, "Ok, sweetie let me see." You unlock the door and she comes in and stops. "Oh, wow…you look great!"

Naturally, you buy the dress and some matching high heels. You and Kurenai return to Kakashi's house, "Ok, next we're going to do your hair and makeup."

After you take a shower, she begins to do your hair and makeup. When she finishes she stands back and whistles, "Wow! There's not a guy there that won't get a nose bleed when they see you."

You blush, "Do you really think so?"

She nods, "Come on! We're going to be late!" She grabs your hand and drags you out of the house and towards the bar.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!


	11. Chapter 11: The Rage of Obelisk

**How Did You Get to Me?**

A Zabuza Love Story.

_Chapter 11: The Rage of Obelisk._

_**This chapter contains very strong language. Well let me say that Hidan appears in this chapter that should explain how bad it'll be. I don't own the lyrics in this chapter, they're from Heartbreaker by Dolly Parton.**_

Kurenai drags you out of the house and down to the bar that's just on the outskirts of Konoha. As you two enter the bar all the guys turn and look at you. A lot of the men got nosebleeds and those who didn't whistled at you. A blush crosses your face and you smile happily. Never has anyone paid this much attention to you and you like it a lot.

"Over here, Kurenai!" Guy shouts and she drags you over to them.

Guy gets a nosebleed and Kakashi's eye widens. You look around and see Zabuza sitting at the counter watching you from the corner of his eye, but he quickly looks away. "Happy Birthday, Lily!" everyone shouts and you see that there's a small pile of presents.

"A…are those for me?" you ask, pointing at the presents.

"Of course," Asuma says, smiling at you kindly.

Kurenai sits down beside him and you sit down beside Kakashi. The waitress comes around and takes your orders; you order an apple martini, Guy and Kakashi order a bottle of sake for their drinking contest, Asuma orders a beer, and Kurenai orders a margarita. You open up your small pile of gifts and thank everybody. Kakashi and Guy have started their drinking contest and you shake your head, smiling.

"So, Lily, are you having a good time?" Kurenai asks you.

"Yeah…mostly." You say, glancing over at Zabuza and blushing.

"You like him, don't you?" Asuma asks, smiling.

Your blush deepens and you nod, "Yeah."

"Go and talk to him," Kurenai says, "well, go on." She gets up and drags you to your feet and pushes you towards him.

"No, Kurenai…I can't…I wouldn't know what to say…."

"Just ask him to dance…or something." She says giving you one final push and you nearly fall into his lap, but you steady yourself just in time.

"H…hey Zabuza…" you say, rubbing the back of your head.

"…Hey…" he says, taking a drink of his whiskey.

"So…um…do you want to…."

He holds up his hand to stop you. "Listen I'm going to tell you this once, you're not my type of girl. I like women who can defend themselves…not have to have creatures defend them."

"But…that night…at Tazuna's…."

"I was only pretending so that I could see what you could really do."

Tears appear in your eyes and you run out of the bar crying. You hear Kurenai and Asuma call for you to stop but you keep running. You run out of Konoha and don't stop until you get to a crystal clear lake. You throw yourself to the ground and begin sobbing. After a while you calm down a little and sit up. The moon is full tonight making the surface of the lake sparkle and shine. You begin to sing,

"Here I sit all alone

Thinking bout what I should've known

You made me think that I could need you

You weaved your magic spell

And I believed you

Looking back on you and me

Promises that will never be

I truly thought that we were lovers

But now I find I'm just like all the others.

Heartbreaker,

Wish I'd seen that love was blind,

Sweet little love maker

Taking my heart and leave me behind

Heartbreaker,

Couldn't you be just a little more kind to me

Played with fire,

Felt it's burn

I would've thought that I would've learned.

I melted every time you kissed me

Each time you leave I thought that you would miss me

Heartbreaker,

Wish I'd seen that love was blind,

Sweet little love maker

Taking my heart and leave me behind,

Heart breaker,

Couldn't you be just a little more kind to me?"

Suddenly, you hear someone clapping behind you and you turn in surprise. You see a tall man standing a few feet away from you; he's at least seven feet tall and has bright red hair and vivid green eyes. "That was beautiful…but sad. Who could've hurt such a beautiful woman so much to bring her to tears like that?" the man asks.

You blush when he calls you beautiful, "A man that I love and I thought loved me back…but I was wrong." You look at the lake, tears starting to fall again.

The man walks over to you and sits down next to you. Gently taking your chin in his hand he tilts you head up and uses his thumb to wipe away your tears. "Please don't cry…I hate to see beautiful women cry."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Koji…I come from Amegakure, the Village Hidden in Rain. I'm pleased to meet you…uh…."

You smile slightly, "Lily…Lily Grey."

He bends down and kisses your hand, "I'm happy to meet you Lily, and I'm glad that you've stopped crying."

You blush, "I'm glad to meet you too, Koji." He gives you a toothy smile, one that reminds you of a certain shark nin. "You remind me of someone…."

He raises an eyebrow, "Really? Who?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki…."

He seems shocked, "The Monster of the Mist?!" He then looks hurt and gets up to leave, "Are you saying that I'm as ugly as him?"

You look surprised, "No…it's not that! To tell you the truth…I honestly don't believe Kisame is ugly at all…."

He looks at you in surprise, "You don't?"

You shake your head, "No, I find him to be quite attractive as a matter of fact…I have a crush on him." You're watching Koji carefully to see his reaction.

He laughs, "Boy, you're quite the oddball aren't you?"

You smile slightly and are about to answer him when a man says, "Oddball, my ass! Shit, you're a damn fucking oddity! No fucking bitch in her right mind would like a fucking freak bastard like Kisame." You look up and see Hidan standing there, smirking in delight.

Koji steps in front of you, anger in his eyes. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"He's Hidan…he's from the Akatsuki. No doubt he's come for me." You say.

Hidan looks at you, "So you know who I am, big fucking deal…."

You interrupt him, "Where's Kakazu at?!"

You hear Hidan chuckling, "So you even know of Kakazu…but I don't know where the fucking hell he is."

"Fine don't tell me…I have my ways of finding out." You say and pull out a bill. You then pull out a lighter and hold it under the bill.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!" you hear a man scream and one of Kakazu's wires comes shooting out of the woods and grabs the bill from your hand.

Kakuzu steps out of the woods and you say, "That's better." Koji is looking at you in amazement, "What?"

"How did you know that would work?"

You giggle, "I know a lot that I'm not suppose to know." Hidan reaches for his scythe, "Like how Hidan uses his scythe…it has a cable that allows him to throw it and then it chases it's target until it kills it."

Hidan looks at you in surprise, "How the hell do you fucking know that?!"

"I know a lot of things…like where the Akatsuki base is located….Or should I say ONE of the Akatsuki bases…."

"You lie, nobody knows but members of the Akatsuki." Kakazu says.

"It lies in between Konoha and Suna. The entrance is covered by a huge boulder that will only open when the correct hand signs are made. And there's also a trap, that will activate when someone tries to break in. The trap will create a double of the person or persons and fight them."

Hidan and Kakazu glare at you, "Bitch…you just signed your fucking death certificate." Hidan says and throws his scythe at you.

You smirk as the scythe comes closer, "Bring it on…I just got rejected and I am PISSED!" You can feel incredible strength following into your body. The gods chakra flows into your body and repels Hidan's scythe. You turn to Koji, "Koji…go back to Konoha…I can handle Hidan alone."

He looks at you in surprise, "But…he will kill you…."

"What the fuck!? She has four different chakra?" Hidan asks in surprise and takes a few steps back. "She's fucking changing!" Everyone steps back away from you as the blue chakra takes over and your skin and hair turns blue. Your hands and feet now end in claws.

"Do he won't….The Gods are on my side." You turn back to Hidan, "That's right, asshole. You want to fight? Let's fight!" You open your eyes and glare at him. Your eyes have also changed; the whites are now crimson and the irises are now bright yellow.

Zetsu and Tobi appear beside Kakazu, "Kakazu-sempai! What's going on?"

Kakazu rolls his eyes in irritation, "Just shut up and watch Tobi."

"About fucking time bitch. Take this!" He throws the end with the blades at you again, but you catch it. You then squeeze it under the third blade until it breaks. "Impossible! My scythe is unbreakable! Lord Jashin gave it to me!"

"Your God is nothing compared to my Gods."

This pisses him off and he pulls out what looks like a large kunai, "I'll show you bitch!" He then slashes himself and draws a circle around him in his own blood with a V and a line over the V (ZABUZA: In other words…an upside down triangle. ME: Shut up! *blushing out of embarrassment* KISAME: *chuckles* He's right you know. ME: Who's side are you on anyway?! *pouts*). His appearance then changes and he smirks at you, "Now die, bitch!"

Hidan shoves the knife through his heart and looks up and smirks at you. His smirk quickly fades as he sees the shadowy figure of Obelisk the Tormentor standing behind you with his hand wrapped around you protectively. "What the hell?!" Even though Obelisk is visible to them he's transparent because while his form has appeared his power is inside of you right now.

"Zetsu? Is that the creature you warned us about before?" Kakazu asks in amazement.

"_N…no…._**This is something else….**"

You jump REALLY high into the air and the image of Obelisk raises his fist. "My turn! GOD HAND CRUSHER!" You come down at the ground with Obelisk's fist, smashing into the ground with all of Obelisk's power. The ground explodes violently and crumbles from the impact. Fissures appear, swallowing trees and anything else that lays in their path. A tremendous earthquake shakes the earth and knocks Kakuzu and Zetsu off their feet.

After the dirt settles back down, you climb out of the crater you just created holding an unconscious Hidan by the back of his cloak. You look up to see that Kakashi, the Third Hokage, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Zabuza, and Koji are standing there looking at you with a mixture of horror and amazement. You turn and look at the three conscious Akatsuki members and toss Hidan at their feet using only the arm you were holding him with. "Let that be a lesson to you…never piss me off." You then begin to head back to Konoha, glaring at Zabuza as you pass him.

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ONLINE LATELY! I'M REALLY SORRY.


	12. Chapter 12: From a Legend Into a God

**How Did You Get to Me?**

Chapter 12: From a Legend Into a God.

Bright sunlight streams in from your open window and forces you awake. "Stupid sun..." you stretch and

scratch your stomach. You then get up and head for the bathroom. After you finish you look at the nightstand

where you usually keep your cards. "What the!!" You scream, "My cards are gone! Kakashi!!!" You run out of

your room and down the stairs all the while yelling Kakashi's name.

"In the living room, Lily-chan!" you hear Kakashi call.

You burst into the living room, tears flowing down your cheeks. "Kakashi! My cards are gone! Somebody took

them." You stop short when you see the Hokage sitting beside Kakashi on the couch. "Oh, Lord Hokage, I didn't

know you were here." You say and bow.

Kakashi stands up, "Lily-chan...I'm sorry...."

"Huh...for what?"

The Hokage stands up, "Lily, I had to take your cards."

"WHAT!? WHY?!!" you scream.

"They are just too dangerous...and if they ever fell into the Akatsuki hands...there would be no stopping them."

"First of all, they wouldn't even be able to summon them; second the cards will only obey me; and third the

only way the Akatsuki would get their hands on my cards is if I JOINED them which I don't want to do...but after this

little stunt it looks like a pretty good idea right now."

Kakashi walks over to you, "Lily-chan, this is for the good of Konoha. What if something happens and you can't

control one of your cards?"

"That would never happen!"

"Lily-chan...." Kakashi takes a step towards you.

"No! Get away from me!" you turn and run back upstairs, heartbroken. You throw yourself on the bed and cry

into your pillow, 'How could they!! They took away the closest thing I had to a family....'

Over the next few days, you stay in your room refusing to leave or even eat. "Come on, Lily-chan! Please eat

something...for me?" Naruto asks, giving you the puppy dog eyes.

"No, go away!" you say, your face buried in your pillow.

"Come on guys, let's go train." Kakashi says.

"But what about Lily-chan?" Sakura asks.

"Don't worry about her...Zabuza's coming over to watch over her." As if on que, the doorbell rings. "That's

probably him now." Kakashi leaves and returns shortly with Zabuza following behind him. "She hasn't eaten in 4

days Zabuza...get her to eat something if you can."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot."

"Come on, let's go." Kakashi says, motioning to his team.

Naruto comes up to the bed, "I got these for you Lily-chan...maybe they'll cheer you up a little." He puts a vase

of wildflowers on your nightstand. He then follows the others out the door.

Suddenly, someone jumps up onto the windowsill. "About time they left....What's up with her?" You recognize

Koji's voice and turn to look at him. "Hey beautiful...what's got you so blue?"

"Something about the Hokage taking her cards away or something." Zabuza tells him.

"Cards?" Koji asks raising an eyebrow.

Zabuza turns to you, "You're pathetic...falling apart over some cards...well at least now you'll be easy to

capture."

"W...what...are you...talking about?" you ask weakly.

Zabuza suddenly begins to change and you stare opened mouth as he becomes Itachi. "Y...you...."

"Yes, me. Kisame change back to yourself." Itachi orders Koji and you watch as Koji becomes Kisame. "Now

just to be sure you can't summon that strange chakra of yours...."

"Itachi...what are you doing?" Kisame asks as Itachi takes a few steps towards you.

"I'm knocking her out...do you have a problem with that, Kisame?" Itachi asks in an emotionless voice.

Kisame shifts his weight from one leg to the other, obviously uncomfortable. "No, but I get to carry her back to

the base."

"Fine." He activates his sharigan and you fall into darkness.

"Owww. My head hurts." You say sitting up and opening your eyes. You're completely surrounded by

darkness. You raise your eyebrows, "Why does this seem familiar?"

"Well, well...sleeping beauty finally awakes, hmm?"

You chuckle, "There's only one blonde that says, hmm and un, in this world...hello Deidara."

"How do you know who I am, hmm?" he says, stepping closer to where you can see him.

"The same way I know everything else....Oh, there's something I always wanted to say to you...I think Sasori is

right about art." You say chuckling to yourself when you see his face turn red.

That's when you realize that you feel stronger, "Why do I feel _stronger_? I thought the sharigan was suppose to

make you feel _weaker?"_

Itachi speaks up, "While you were out, Kisame force fed you."

"Oh."

"**We should eat her now she knows to much about us...**_but don't you want to know how she knows? _**Not **

**really. **_There could be a spy within the Akatsuki...__**nonsense, the only spy here is us."**_

__"Well, well...if it isn't my favorite cannablistic plant-man, Zetsu." You get to your feet scratching your leg and

ankle. That's when you feel it...a card hidden inside your sock. (Zabuza: "Uh, well isn't that 'lucky'? Me: "Shut up

it's my story.) 'Uh, I forgot I hid a card in there just in case.' You can feel the Akatsuki's eyes on you, "What, aren't

you all gonna introduce yourselves? Fine I'll do it for ya. Hello Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara,

Sasori, Konan, Pein or should I say Nagato...." At the mention of his real name you can hear Pein growl and his

nails dig into his desk. You came to the last member, "Hello...Tobi." You didn't dare call him by his REAL name,

you knew he would kill you before you could get the first 'a' out.

You hear Hidan say, "Leader sama, can I just fucking kill her!"

"You don't learn do you, Hidan." Itachi says. "Do you really want to have your face smashed in again?"

"That's enough!" Pein says. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Your names isn't anything...shall I tell about how your parents died?" Pein and Konan are taken by surprise,

"Or perhapes who it was who helped Itachi kill his clan." Itachi activates his sharingan, "There are many things I

know that I shouldn't know...like the members of the Akatsuki who die."

This gets their full attention, "What are you talking about, hmm?"

You chuckle, "I've already said too much...now it's time for me to go." You say bending down and slipping your

fingers into your sock.

Pein gets up, "You're not going anywhere."

You pull the card out of your sock, as you look at the card you begin to have second thoughts. 'The Wicked

Avatar...who knows what powers...what form it will take on in this world.' You finally make up your mind, "Oh I beg

to differ!" You put some of your chakra into the card...surprisingly it doesn't take a whole lot to summon it. A giant

blackish blue ball appears in the middle of the room and as it does the image of the legendary Madara Uchiha

appears in your mind. The ball begins to turn into blackish blue smoke and the smoke begins to take form. When

it's done an exact copy of Madara Uchiha from the past is standing in front of you. The only difference is the color

of the skin, instead of it being a peachy color it's a pale blue color. "From a Legendary Ninja into a God."

Hidan smirks, "That's not a fucking God....It's an old fucker from the past. I'll show you the true power of a

God." He throws his scythe at Dark Madara, but it just bounces off. "What the hell?!"

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi says and a giant fireball heads towards Dark Madara, but it is nullified.

"What? We can't hurt him."

You laugh, "Of course not, you can't hurt a God with such feeble attacks." You jump onto Dark Madara's back

and wrap your legs around him and you wrap your arms around his neck, "Hi ho, Handsome away!" And before

any of the Akatsuki could stop you, you were gone.

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ONLINE.


	13. Chapter 13: Replaced

**How Did You Get To Me.**

A Zabuza Love Story.

_Chapter 13: Replaced._

****Zabuza's P.O.V****

Haku and I walk through the gate of Konoha after a long and pointless mission. "I just don't understand," Haku

says, "why would someone pay for a fake mission?" The sun is just about to set, dying the sky different colors.

I just shrug, "Lets just report this and go home." As we approach the Hokage's building, I see Kakashi and his

team standing outside. Naruto is carrying on and on...as usual.

As we approach, Naruto notices me and comes running up to me, "Okay, where is she! What have you done

with her! I swear if you've harmed her...." There is no denying the fury in the boys eyes. Eyes that don't belong to

him, but to the nine tailed fox.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily-chan! We left her in YOUR care and now she's gone!" My heart nearly stops beating, but I keep my face

expressionless. 'What's he talking about? Left her in my care? I've been gone for almost a month....'

Haku speaks, "Naruto...Master Zabuza and I have been on a mission for a month. We have no idea what's

going on."

Kakashi gets an alarmed look in his eyes, "You've been on a mission?"

Sasuke asks, "Then...who was the _other_ Zabuza?"

I narrow my eyes, "Other Zabuza?"

"Well, whoever it was, it wasn't Master Zabuza. The clients who paid for the mission requested Master Zabuza

and myself specifically but...the mission was a fake."

It was then that the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. "It was a setup." I had to use all of my willpower to keep

my anger in check. "Obviously someone wanted me out of the way so that they could get close to Lily."

Haku looks at me, "But with all of those monsters that come to her when she calls them, who could possibly

kidnap her?"

"I'm afraid that I am to blame." The Third Hokage says as he comes out of the building. "While you and Haku

were gone, the Akatsuki attacked, but were fought off by Lily. After the fight, I became fearful of Lily's powers, so

I...took her cards away."

Kakashi takes over the story, "Lily fell into a deep depression and didn't eat for nearly a week. Naruto, Sakura,

and I tried all we could to get her to eat but nothing worked. Thinking that maybe you could get her to eat

something I left her in, what I thought was your care, while I went to train my team."

I close my eyes, 'She's gone...who knows what's happening to her right now.'

The Hokage says in a voice full of sadness, "I'm afraid that Lily has fallen into the hands of the Akatsuki."

****Lily's P.O.V****

As night quickly approaches, you're still riding on the back of Dark Madara. He had run towards Suna instead

of Konoha and the plan is to circle around and eventually make it back to Konoha. The reason for the detour is to

throw Zetsu off your trail.

You yawn and rest your right cheek on top of Dark Madara's head. Much to your surprise, his hair is extremely

soft. "Dark Madara, can we stop for the night?"

He puts you down and starts to pick up wood for a fire. He performs the right handsigns and fire comes from

his mouth and ignites the wood. "Stay here," he says in a soft, dark voice; the kind of voice that almost hypnotizes

whoever hears it, a sexy and powerful voice. "I'm going to find you something to eat."

As he disappears into the forest, you stare silently into the fire, the sound of his voice still ringing in your ears.

'This is strange...it's like when The Wicked Avatar took on Madara's form...it became almost human. It seems to be

staying in this world on it's own. It isn't using any of my chakra at all. He is extremely handsome...and his voice

sends a shiver down my spine.' With Dark Madara's face still in your mind, you finally fall asleep.

You're awakened by someone shaking you, "Dinner is ready." You open your eyes and see the handsome face

of Dark Madara. A blush creeps into your cheeks, "Eat quickly, we must move on."

He hands you some kind of meat, "What is this?"

He looks at you, "Rabbit."

You eat in silence and once you're done he puts out the fire and hides the ashes by burying them. He then

bends down and you climb on his back. He begins to walk, the full moon lighting his way. You lay your head on

top of his and fall back asleep.

The bright sunlight wakes you up this time. You open your eyes and see that you're laying on Dark Madara's

chest. You notice that he isn't wearing his red armor and figure that he must have removed it during the night so

you would be more comfortable. You look up at his face and once again a blush raises to your cheeks. 'He really is

a gorgeous man.' You continue to stare at his face and notice that one of his eyes is slightly open. 'If he looks like

Madara and he has the same jutsu then why doesn't he have Madara's personality?' You reach out with one of

your hands and touch the side of his face.

His eyes open fully and he looks at you, "Good, you're awake." You stand up and he does the same. He

bends down and picks up his armor, "I figure we'll be in Konoha by noon." You stretch and yawn as he puts on his

armor. "They've finally figured out my little trick, I had to send out a couple of clones to distract them last night. It

worked surprisingly well, but now they're heading our way."

"In that case, lets get going. I guess I said too much to them, " you say, scratching the back of your head.

He walks over to you and takes your chin in his hand. He tilts your face up so you're looking him in the eyes.

He kisses you gently on the lips. 'He's a really good kisser....Almost as good as, what's his name...what is his

name? Damn...I know his name, but right now I don't care.'

He pulls away, "Don't worry about it...soon we'll be in Konoha." He turns around and bends down for you to

get on his back. You just stand there for a couple of moments in a trance. Finally, you come to and climb on his

back. He stands up and starts to run.

"Dark Madara?"

"Yes?"

"When we get back to Konoha, will you train me to become stronger?"

"Yes, of course."

****Zabuza's P.O.V****

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I had spent the entire evening drinking and would still have been drinking

at three this morning if Haku hadn't taken the sake away.

Now its almost noon and a large amount of ninja have gathered around the Hokage's building waiting for

instructions. "Okay, as you all have heard one of our allies has been taken prisioner by a dangerous group of S

Class rogue ninjas known as the Akatsuki." The Hokage falls silent as whispers go through the crowd. "The reason

we are all gathered here is because we are going on a search and rescue mission to rescue her. We will divide up

into groups of six."

"Why six?" some idiot in the crowd asks, wasting precious time.

"Because they are dangerous murders and...Uchiha Itachi may be amoung them." At this the crowd erupts into

loud conversations. The Hokage holds up his arms to silence them. Once they fall silent again, the Hokage

continues, "Now this is a very dangerous mission and it is voluntary, any of you who don't feel up to it do not have to

participate. For those who do choose to help I want you to keep this warning in mind: these are cold-blooded

killers we are dealing with and in NO way are they to be confronted, if you do find yourself up against one of these

criminals...flee. Now in a few minutes we'll begin the search...."

"The search for who?" asks a woman. The voice sounds awfully familiar to me, so I turn around. There she is

standing there in all her red-headed glory; Lily. Behind her stands a tall man with long , spiky, black hair, red

armor, pale blue skin, and sharigan eyes.

"Lily-chan...now be quiet Lily-chan we're trying to listen to the old man." Naruto says. Sasuke, Sakura,

Kakashi, Haku, and I all get sweatdrops at the boy's stupidity. It finally dawns on him and he starts jumping up and

down in excitement, "LILY-CHAN!!!" He starts running towards her but the man grabs him by the collar of his coat

and hoasts him high in the air. "What the!? Hey! Put me down!"

"It's okay, Dark Madara, let him go." Lily says and the man does.

The Hokage speaks once again, "Everybody it seems that the search is no longer necessary. I'm sorry to have

wasted your time. Lily please see me in my office."

Naruto eyes the man suspiciously, "Who are you? Why are you with Lily-chan? Why do you have the

sharigan?"

Lily gives Naruto a big hug, "I'll explain everything in the Hokage's office, okay Naruto-kun?" The crowd has

already broken up leaving just Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, and myself standing there with Lily and this

'Dark Madara' man. "Well, come on. I've got some explaining to do." she says her eyes straying to me and for a

second I thought I saw a look of relief in her eyes. She then turns to the man and her cheeks turn red as she grabs

his hand and starts to pull him with her to the Hokage's building.

Jealousy and rage start to build up inside of me and I find myself involuntarily grinding my teeth together.

'Who in the hell does this man think he is! And why does he look so familiar? One thing is for sure: he's an

Uchiha.' Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku follow Lily into the building, but Kakashi stays behind. Without

realizing it I'm clenching my fists so hard that my nails have dug into the palms of my hands causing them to bleed.

Kakashi walks over to me, "Relax, Zabuza, don't let your jealousy take control. Besides, things aren't always

what they appear to be. Now come on, let's see what Lily has to say about how she escaped and who or what that

man is."

****Lily's P.O.V.****

Kakashi and Zabuza finally come into the office. Kakashi has his usual cool attitude on while Zabuza is, as

usual, emotionless. When you had first set eyes on Zabuza you were so relieved that he was still alive that it took

all your self control to keep yourself from running at him and jumping on him.

You look over at the Hokage and see that he is on edge. He knows precisely who Dark Madara is suppose to

be. "Relax, Lord Hokage," you say. "This isn't the real Uchiha Madara, he's actually one of my monsters that has

taken on his form. The real Madara died years ago." (Tobi: Ummm, Amanda's a bad girl...she's lying...shame,

shame. Me: Oh, you call ME a liar...if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. Tobi: *confused* What?! Me: I

don't know. Zabuza and Kisame: *Laughing* Me: Shut up don't laugh at my stupidity.)

The Hokage looks surprised, "I thought I took all of your cards."

You give him a mischievous smile, "No, not ALL of my cards...I had hidden one in my sock just in case of an

emergency." You look at Dark Madara and once again blush. "I summoned it and the image of Uchiha Madara

flashed into my mind so it took on his form. Afterwards, we promptly escaped from the Akatsuki."

Sasuke asks, "Was _HE _there?"

Dark Madara comes over to you and whispers in your ear, "Someone's in this room that isn't suppose to be."

'Zetsu,' you think. "I'm sorry but I won't disclose information about the Akatsuki."

The Hokage sighs, "That's fine." He gets up from his chair and moves over to a safe, "Before I forget, I'll give

you your cards back."

You feel Dark Madara's hand on your shoulder and turn and look up into his eyes. Suddenly you feel dizzy,

like you're miles away.

****Kakashi's P.O.V****

When I saw that Lily was back and unharmed my heart seemed to do backflips. And the instant I saw him I

knew he was a copy of the real Uchiha Madara. I also knew that, copy or not, he was stronger than any ninja in this

village.

I really couldn't blame Zabuza for being jealous because I was jealous too. 'What is it about this girl that

attracts us so much?' Of course, I felt the same kind of jealousy everytime I saw her with Zabuza....And now there's

a new man in the running. 'Boy, I'm so depressed I think I might cry....'

I stand there listening to Lily's story about how she had hid a card and used it to escape from the Akatsuki.

'She's clever, very clever.'

The Hokage tells her he'll give her cards back to her and Dark Madara puts his hand on her shoulder. She

looks up at him and suddenly her eyes become vacant. "That's all right, Lord Hokage." she says in a monotonous

voice. I look over at Zabuza, he can tell something's wrong too. "I trust that my cards will be safe with you. I would

like access to them though."

Now I _know_ something is wrong. Zabuza and I exchange looks. 'Those cards are her family, there's no way

she would willingly leave them behind. Something very strange is happening to Lily.'

SORRY THIS CHAPTER STINKS. I'M SO SORRY IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG WHICH I MOST LIKELY HAVE.


	14. Chapter 14: Chosen

How Did You Get to Me?

Chapter 14: Chosen.

****Lily's P.O.V****

When you finally come to you senses you and Dark Madara are standing outside of the Hokage's building. You scratch the back of your head in confusion, 'What happened?'

Naruto comes bounding out of the building, "Lily-chan! We're going to go train, do you want to come with us?"

You shrug, "Sure."

As you're walking along Zabuza is walking on your right and Dark Madara on your left. They keep casting death glares at one another. Zabuza's eyes catch yours and seem to ask if you're okay. You give him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Lily-chan! Want to race?!" Naruto asks.

"Well, I don't know...you're a ninja but I'm not, that gives you an unfair advantage." Dark Madara bends down and you climb on his back, "There that's better...now I accept your challenge."

"All right!" Naruto shouts, jumping up and down. "On your mark...get set...go!" Dark Madara takes off running at full speed, leaving them all standing there in shock. "Wow!"

"Damn!" Zabuza says.

"He's amazingly fast!" Haku stats.

You arrive at the training grounds and sit around waiting for the others to arrive. "Let's start training." Dark Madara suggests and you shrug. You face Dark Madara and look him in the eyes. Almost immediately you begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded, as though you're trying to leave your body. Darkness surrounds you and it seems to you that the only thing that matters now is Dark Madara.

He comes closer to you never taking his eyes from yours or blinking. "You know, Lily...I like this world. It's basically untouched by the Egyptian Gods....Yes, this world will belong to us Wicked Gods. All I need is for you to summon the other Wicked Gods for me. Then we can spread darkness and fear over this world and destroy any who would oppose us. This will be a world ruled by destruction and chaos. And the first to be destroyed will be...Konoha."

Some of your senses return to you at what he says he wants you to do. 'If the evil Gods are released in this world there would be death, destruction, and mayhem. I can't do that...I love this world too much....Zabuza, Kisame, Naruto, Kakashi, Haku...they would all be killed. I can't let that happen! I have to protect them! I have to figure out a way to send The Wicked Avatar back into it's card. But how can I figure out a way to do that when I feel like this? I wonder what's happening to me?'

He grabs your chin and he forces you to look him into the eyes, "What do you say Lily? Will you summon them for me?" You see the three commas in his eyes start to spin. He chuckles, "Are you trying to think of a way to stop me? It's no use, Lily. Even if you do figure a way to send me back into that card, I will find a way back. Darkness is the same in every world...and I can manipulate it. I can use someone with a heart full of darkness to find my way back into this world."

"LILY-CHAN!!!" you hear Naruto shout.

Dark Madara breaks his gaze and you snap back into reality. 'What a fool I am! Looking straight into the sharingan.' You turn around and see Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura approaching. 'Thank you, Naruto. Now to think of a way to stop The Wicked Avatar. It has it's own chakra source that has to be it's weakness....But in order to stop it's flow of chakra I would need Neji or...' you glance around at the trees at the edge of the clearing. Your eyes stop on two dark figures hiding in the shadows; one has glowing red eyes and the other a huge bandaged sword...Itachi and Kisame. 'Samehada...but it only allows Kisame to weild it. And there's no way he'll help me.'

Someone waves a hand in front of your face. "Lily-chan, are you okay?"

You see Sakura looking at you with a worried look on her face, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"So what are you going to teach us today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"I have an idea," Dark Madara says. "Why don't Kakashi and Zabuza fight against myself? That way Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will see what a battle between talented ninjas is like." Dark Madara suggests.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Zabuza says, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Well, I suppose." Kakashi says, lifting his headband and revealing his sharingan.

"NO!" you shout and run to Zabuza. "You can't fight him...he'll KILL you both." Tears start to swell in the corners of your eyes.

Zabuza looks at you, "Don't worry...we'll be fine."

Kakashi comes over to you and whispers, "Lily-chan, he's doing something to you and we're going to stop him okay?" Kakashi gives you a wink, "Now go back with Naruto and the others."

You go and stand next to Naruto, hoping that they both don't get killed. "Lily-chan it's okay...Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza will be able to beat him!" Naruto says, trying to cheer you up.

Zabuza charges first; he swings his sword at Dark Madara but he catches the sword and it stops dead in mid-swing. He then punches Zabuza in the chest sending him flying into a tree.

Kakashi dashes at him from behind but he grabs Kakashi's arm, without turning around, and tosses him over his shoulder and into Zabuza. Kakashi and Zabuza get to their feet and nod at each other then they both began performing the same handsigns. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missle!" they both shout together. Two huge dragons made of water rush at Dark Madara, but before they can hit him they're sucked into a vortex. "What?!" both Zabuza and Kakashi shout in confusion.

****Zabuza's P.O.V.****

'This man is amazingly strong. To stop my sword with one hand and to stop Kakashi without turning around. And what was that vortex that swallowed my and Kakashi's Water Dragon Missles?'

"Zabuza," Kakashi says, "we're going to have to work together."

I nod, "I know, but it seems he's strong enough to take us both on at the same time....We need to take him by surprise."

"Use your Hidden Mist jutsu."

"What? Why?"

"It will limit the Sharingan's power...it worked on mine, it should work on his too. Once the mist is thick enough I will circle around behind him while you keep his attention focused on you."

"Okay, it's worth a shot." I perform the correct handsigns and say, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." A thick mist encloses the training field and I take off running with Kakashi right beside me. Kakashi nods at me and leaves my side and disappears into the mist.

I approach Dark Madara, who is just standing there looking amuzed, as quietly as possible and as soon as I'm close enough I swing my sword at him, but he blocks it with a kunai. He chuckles, "She's right you know...I'm going to KILL you...and Hatake too. And once I get rid of you and Hatake there will be no one to stop me from using Lily for my plans."

This ticks me off, "What are you going to do to Lily?! Leave her alone!"

"Don't worry...she'll join you in the afterlife as soon as I get what I want from her." He kicks me in the stomach and shoves the kunai into my arm. Suddenly the sound of angry birds seem to fill the air and I instantly know that Kakashi is using his Chidori. Kakashi comes charging from behind Dark Madara and he turns and grabs Kakashi's arm and stops him from shoving his arm through his chest. "How pathetic...." I grab my sword and swing it at him and to my great surprise it goes right through him. Luckily for Kakashi, whatever he did to make my sword go through him it allowed Kakashi to get out of his grip and move away in time or else he would have been seriously injured. "No matter what you two do...you cannot stop me."

****Lily's P.O.V.****

'I knew it! He's trying to kill them! I have to stop this fight! I...can't lose Zabuza...not again.' You lunge forward to stop the fight but a wall of fire stops you.

"What's going on? Why has this fire appeared? Why is the fight becoming so intense?" Haku asks.

"It's here to stop us from interferring with the fight. Dark Madara is trying to kill Zabuza and Kakashi." you reply.

You all watch as Dark Madara jumps into the air and performs some handsigns and says, "Fire Style: Meteor Shower Jutsu!" Large fireballs appear in the sky and began slamming into the earth. You watch in horror as Kakashi and Zabuza try their hardest to dodge the giant fireballs, but there's too many of them. Zabuza gets hit by one and knocked unconscious. Kakashi gets hit by another and badly burned.

"No!!" you shout as you see Dark Madara heading towards Zabuza with a kunai. "I have to stop him...now!" You look around and see Kisame looking impressed. 'I have to try.' You begin running towards him pushing chakra down into your feet causing you to run faster. You reach the edge of the forest where Itachi and Kisame now stand watching the fight. Soon you're standing in front of them.

"Well, well...look who we have here." Kisame says, giving you a toothy smirk. "What do you want beautiful?"

"I wanted to ask you for help, but since you'll just say no...."

"Now don't jump to conclusions. It's hard for me to say no to a beautiful woman, what do you need?"

"I just need you to cut off Dark Madara's chakra supply."

He thinks for a second and looks at Itachi. Itachi shakes his head and Kisame puts his hand on the hilt of his sword. He draws it and slams it into the ground. "If you can pick up Samehada you can use it...I afraid that's about all I can do to help you."

You swallow knowing what will happen if you try to grab Samehada. But there isn't much of a choice. You move forward and grab the handle of Samehada. As expected, scales appear and pierce through your hands. You gasp in pain but hold on tight and pick up Samehada. Before you turn to run back, you go over to Kisame and surprise him by giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, "Thanks." You turn and start to run, using all of your strength to hold up Samehada, you can hear Itachi say, "She actually managed to pick up Samehada...I thought only you could handle Samehada."

"Yes. It seems this girl is becoming more and more interesting. Let's see if she can actually use it."

You don't hear anything else that they say because you've moved too far away. You can feel Samehada draining your chakra at a steady pace and hear it clicking angrily at you. You look ahead and see Dark Madara standing over Zabuza ready to kill him. You pick up your pace and circle around behind him. As you get closer the wall of fire appears forcing you to stop. 'No!' Suddenly a giant shark made of water speeds past you and slams into the fire, putting it out. 'Thanks Kisame!' You rush forward and use all of your strength to swing Samehada.

Of course, Dark Madara senses you and dodges but he doesn't get far enough away. You can feel Samehada slicing through his chakra. His eyes go wide and he starts to turn back into bluish-black smoke. He scrowls at you, "This isn't over Lily. Remember what I said...I WILL be back." And with that said, he disappears.

You hear Samehada clicking happily, apparently draining The Wicked Avatar's chakra pleased it because it is no longer consuming your chakra. You drop it and run over to Zabuza. You kneel down beside him, "Zabuza...Zabuza...are you all right?"

Haku runs over and joins you, "Master Zabuza are you okay?"

Zabuza groans and sits up, "Yeah, I'm a little bruised and cut up, but I'll live." He looks at you and then Samehada, "Lily...that's Samehada....You used Samehada!?" He looks horrified.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

He looks at you then looks away, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

You turn to Haku, "Where's the others?"

"They're with Kakashi...he was burned while fighting Dark Madara."

"Tell them to take Kakashi to the hospital and that you, me, and Zabuza will be right behind them."

Zabuza snorts, "My injuries aren't that bad...."

You roll your eyes at him as Haku goes and tells them and they all manage to get Kakashi to his feet and help him back to Konoha.

****Kisame's P.O.V.****

I chuckle to myself, "She can use your sword, Kisame." Itachi says. "Does that mean she's related to you?"

"Indeed she can." I call out to Samehada with my chakra and it comes racing back to me. I grab the hilt and I hear it clicking happily. I hoist it into the air and rest it against my shoulder. "No, it means Samehada recognizes her as being worthing of being a Hoshigaki."

I step out of the shadows and begin walking toward Zabuza and Lily. Zabuza notices me first and gets to his feet. "Zabuza Momochi...long time no see."

Lily and a boy with long black hair looks at me, "Kisame Hoshigaki...what are you doing here?" Zabuza asks.

"Is that how you thank someone who had a part in saving your life? How ungrateful."

Zabuza narrows his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"We haven't seen each other for years and that's all you have to say to me?" He doesn't respond, he just glares at me. "Fine, I'm here to keep an eye on Lily-chan. I have orders to make sure she doesn't say anything she isn't suppose to."

"So you're going to kill me if I say something wrong?" She looks at me, hurt clearly on her face.

"No, no...nothing like that. Just to recapture you. Although when you escaped leader-sama was seriously pissed. I thought he was going to chase after you himself. I've never seen him so angry. It took everything I had to convince him not to have you killed on sight. And Tobi...." I stop talking when I hear Itachi clear his throat behind me.

Lily appears to be uneasy, "That bad, huh?"

I chuckle, "Yeah."

"Come on, Kisame. Let's go." Itachi says.

I take off my hat and bow to Lilly, "Lilly-chan, farewell until we meet again. I won't be far off if you ever need my assistance again." I stand straight and see that shes blushing while Zabuza throws me a death glare. I put my hat back on, "Kid..." this earns me a growl from Zabuza, "I hope you remember what it means that Lily can use Samehada."

With that said I turn and run into the forest with Itachi. Before we're completely out of hearing range I hear Lily say, "I can't believe this! What's up with the men in this world? In my world, no guy was interested in me, but here I have 3 guys interested in me, sheesh!"

I chuckle under my breath, 'So Kakashi IS interested in her...I thought so.'

SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS ONE IS BUT THIS COMPUTER IS HAVING SERIOUS PROBLEMS. 


	15. Chapter 15: Gaara

**How Did You Get to Me?**

** Chapter 15: Gaara.**

** As Kisame and Itachi ran away you decide to lighten the mood by saying, "I can't believe this! What is with the men in this world? In my world, no guy was interested in me, but here I have three guys interested in me, sheesh!"**

** "Four," Zabuza says, as Haku begins rubbing some herbal ointment on his kunai wound.**

** "What? Who's the fourth?" you ask in confusion.**

** He chuckles, "We can't forget about mega brows, can we?" Haku is now wrapping his arm in bandages.**

** You frown, "That's not funny, Zabuza. There's no chance of me EVER considering going out with Guy."**

** He looks at you completely serious now, "You have to be extremely careful now."**

** You laugh, "Of Guy? Guy might be a goofball but he's not going to do anything extreme."**

** Zabuza rolls his eyes, "I'm not talking about Guy. I'm talking about Kisame."**

** "Oh, Kisame isn't going to do anything extreme he's a gentleman. And he's a big cuddly fishy-kun…" you stop when you see him raise an eyebrow, "Uh, but, of course he's dangerous if you get on his bad side."**

** "Oh, sounds like you have a thing for him…."**

** You blush, "I think he's cute…but you are hot…and you're mine." You say and give him a big hug, "Of course, I do miss my Kisame and Tobi plushies." (I WANT one they're so cute.)**

** He looks at you like you've lost your mind, "Kisame plushie? What's that? And who's Tobi?"**

** "Oh, it's not important."**

** He turns away from you, "Haku go ahead to Konoha, we'll be right behind you."**

** Haku nods and runs off, "Zabuza, what…."**

** You're cut off by him pressing his lips against yours. He pulls away, "NOW who are you thinking of?"**

** "You."**

** "Damn straight."**

******Weeks Later******

** "Hey Naruto! Wake up!" you yell while pounding on his door.**

** He pulls open the door and you manage to land a couple of hits of his forehead. "Hey, the doors open now Lily chan!"**

** "Whoops, sorry. Want to race?"**

** A big goofy grin appears on his face, "You're on!" Both of you take of running, shoving at each other the whole way.**

** By the time you reach Sasuke and Sakura, you're both struggling to catch your breath between fits of laughter. "I win Naruto!"**

** "Aaah, man!" Naruto says when he finally catches his breathe. He then sees Sasuke and they glare at each other then turn away.**

** Sakura looks exasperated and you say to her, "There'll come a time when you'll miss this."**

** "Not likely."**

** Three hours later, Kakashi shows up. "Sorry, I'm late but something important came up at the last second."**

** You say, "Yeah, right…I bet you just got to a really good and nasty part in your book."**

** "Guilty…let's go."**

** After the mission you watch as Naruto and Sasuke argue. You roll your eyes and say, "I'm outta here I've got better things to do then watch you two fight."**

** You make your way to the training grounds where you see Zabuza and Haku training. "Hey Zabuza…Haku."**

** "Hello, Lily chan. How are you this evening?"**

** Zabuza grunts at you and you roll your eyes, "I'm okay…can't complain. Did you know the Chunin Selection Exams are coming up?"**

** "Yes, is Kakashi entering his brats?" Zabuza asks.**

** "Yep."**

** "Will all of them pass?"**

** "All of them pass the written exam. But Sasuke is about to start his journey on a dark and destructive path."**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "Never mind. So want to get something to eat later hot stuff?"**

** "Sure."**

** Suddenly, a cool idea pops into your head, "Hey Haku…wanna see something cool?"**

** Haku looks at you in confusion, "Sure, Lily chan."**

** "Come at me, Zabuza. I dare you to take a punch at me."**

** He raises an eyebrow, "I believe you've finally lost what was left of your mind."**

** "Oh just come on."**

** "Fine," he runs straight at you with his hand clenched into a fist. He strikes at you but his fist just goes right through you, "what the hell?" He kicks at you but his leg goes through you too. Both Haku and Zabuza are staring at you in amazement.**

** "Lily chan how are you doing that?"**

** You laugh, "What can I say…I'm a good student." You look up at the sky, "Whoops, I've got somewhere I need to be right now. I'll see you guys later."**

** You begin walking toward town and to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are confronting Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. You see the six of them standing facing each other. "All right guys, that's enough! Save it for later!"**

** Everyone turns to you, "And you are?" Gaara asks.**

** "Someone you don't want to mess with."**

** Kankuro snorts, "And why is that girlie…are you going to bore us to death?"**

** You pick up the top three cards of your deck, "No, but if you mess with me…you mess with them." Behind you three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear growling and roaring, forming a truly awe inspiring scene.**

** Kankuro and Temari leap back in surprise, "Holy crap!"**

** "Hehehe, impressive, I hope that you're going to be in the exams…I will enjoy killing you." Gaara says with bloodlust in his voice.**

** "Sorry to disappoint you, Gaara, I'm not a ninja."**

** "That's too bad, but I'm still going to kill you anyway."**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ONLINE! **


	16. Chapter 16: Would You Love a Monsterman

How Did You Get to Me?

A Zabuza Love Story

Chapter 16: Would You Love a Monster man?

After your encounter with the sand siblings, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and you go to the bridge on the outskirts of Konoha to meet with Kakashi. As usual, Kakashi is late and as soon as he appears Naruto and Sakura starts yelling at him.

"Relax," you say to them, "this time he has a good excuse for being late."

"Lily-chan, are you all right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be yourself after the run in with those genin from the sand village." Sakura stats.

"Hmm…I guess I just have a lot on my mind." 'Especially a certain shark nin. What did he mean by 'You do remember what it means that she can use Samehada'? I'll have to ask Zabuza.'

"Lily, are you listening?" Kakashi asks.

"Um, no. What were you saying?"

"I was just telling the team about the Chunin Exams." Kakashi says. After that you just tune him out again. Kakashi sighs, "What's wrong Lily? Are you still thinking about the other day at the training grounds?"

This question snaps you out of your thinking, "Yeah."

Kakashi nods, "You three are excused. Lily I need to talk to you."

"What about?" You ask, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura leave.

"This incident has been on your and Zabuza's mind nonstop. As a matter of fact, I believe that is why he is avoiding you now."

"So that's why I haven't been able to find him! But why is it that he's avoiding me?"

"I asked him that and all I got in return was, "She doesn't belong to me anymore." Do you know what he meant by that?"

"No."

Kakashi scratches the back of his head, "Neither do I."

"Maybe," you start to say.

"What?"

"Maybe it has something to do with me wielding Samehada…." You sigh, "Well, if I can't get the answer from Zabuza, maybe I can get it from Kisame."

"You're kidding right? You can't be serious! You're going to go look for the Akatsuki when they're out to kidnap you?"

You chuckle, "I won't have to look far. Kisame and Itachi are watching me to make sure I don't give away any information on the Akasuki. Isn't that right, Kisame?" You say the last part a little louder and you hear a chuckle answer you back.

From the trees, jump Itachi and Kisame. Kakashi takes a protective stance in front of you. "So you knew we were there the entire time?"

You smirk, "You are a man of your word…when you said you would be nearby I knew you meant it."

"So you want to know the reason Zabuza has been avoiding you? You'll get a kick out of this too Hatake." Kisame says, giving one of his sharky grins, "It's because Samehada has deemed you worthy of being my wife. And under the code of conduct for swordsman, no man can touch a woman who is deemed to be a wife of another swordsman."

Both you and Kakashi stare at him in shock, "So Lily-chan, may I ask, if you can love a monsterman?"

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IS SO SHORT. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD ANY STORIES BECAUSE OF NOT BEING ABLE TO GET ONLINE. BUT IF YOU WANT MORE FREQUENT UPDATES YOU CAN FRIEND ME ON FACEBOOK AND I'LL PUT CHAPTERS UP THERE. JUST LOOK FOR AMANDA L. IT SHOULD BE THE FIRST ONE IF NOT LOOK FOR THE ONE WITH A PICTURE OF ZABUZA AND KISAME.


End file.
